Agora você vê, agora não
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Nada indicava que seria uma noite diferente no Largo Grimmauld. Até alguns livros caírem na cabeça de Sirius. Remo pega o primeiro e qual é a surpresa ao ver o título: "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal".
1. Prólogo

**Agora você vê, agora não**

**Sinopse: **

Nada indicava que seria uma noite diferente no Largo Grimmauld. Até alguns livros caírem na cabeça de Sirius. Remus pega o primeiro e qual é a surpresa ao ver o título: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

**- X – X – X -**

**Prólogo**

_Londres, Largo Grimmauld, 12, Sede da Ordem da Fênix, 23h45min_

Sirius Black bufou e encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de sua cama. Olhando pela janela – mesmo que seu quarto não fosse na parte da frente da casa, sempre mostraria o tempo lá fora – podia ver que estava escuro como breu. Ele provavelmente deveria estar dormindo, aliás, era uma noite muito irritante para ter insônia.

Poucas horas atrás tiveram uma reunião da Ordem, ou seja, duas horas ouvindo todos os membros darem seus relatórios e aturar as ironias de um malicioso Ranhoso.

Sirius suspirou. Ele odiava se sentir inútil, mas odiava mais ainda se sentir inútil no _Largo Grimmauld_. Treze anos em Azkaban, um como fugitivo, e, agora, um ou sabe mais quantos, como prisioneiro na casa onde passou sua infância infernal. Ele merecia _tanto_?

Distraiu-se de seus pensamentos ao ouvir passos no corredor. Eram pesados demais para serem de uma mulher e se fosse Tonks provavelmente já teria ouvido alguma batida ou algo caindo. Molly e Arthur já tinham ido dormir e, de qualquer forma, seu quarto era no andar de baixo, assim como o das "crianças" (como Molly tão adoravelmente colocava). Não havia mais ninguém dormindo na Sede hoje, então, com certeza era...

- Remo – Sirius cumprimentou sem muita animação. Ele girou e se acomodou melhor na cama. Não pretendia dormir; ainda vestia as jeans e a camiseta preta, estava deitado em cima de todos os lençóis, os travesseiros nem mesmo embaixo de sua cabeça.

- Sirius – o amigo sorriu cansado. Tipicamente vestia suas roupas amassadas e cheias de fiapos. Olhos âmbar examinaram o animago –, o que faz acordado há essa hora?

- Remie, Remie – o moreno brincou sem humor – não somos mais alunos, podemos ficar acordados até depois da meia-noite.

- Ainda não é meia-noite, Padfoot, – Remo corrigiu – e você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Ninguém da Sede está acordado, por que você estaria? Se estivesse com Bicuço até entenderia...

Sua voz morreu.

- Ah – Sirius pela segunda vez soltou um suspiro -, sei lá. Só estou sem sono, ok?

- Certo – Remo disse rapidamente, vendo o mau humor que o outro se encontrava. – Bem, então, boa noit...

Mas antes mesmo de terminar sua fala, houve uma luz intensa no quarto e um baque surdo. Alguém disse um silencioso "Merda!" e Remo sabia que tinha sido Sirius, visto que estavam somente os dois no quarto.

Alguns segundos depois, a luz diminuiu, restando somente a luz dos lampiões no quarto. A porta estava fechada. Remo ainda paralisado, viu um monte de livros em cima da cama do animago, que massageava a testa.

- Bosta! _Como _esses livros pararam aqui? Aliás, por que na _minha _cabeça? – Sirius reclamava, observando o lobisomem se aproximar e ler o mais fino dos livros.

Uma pausa.

- Remo? – Sirius chamou, vendo seu amigo de longas datas congelado nos pés de sua cama.

- S-Sirius – ele gaguejou.

- O quê? – o animago apressadamente perguntou – O que tem esses livros?

Com a mão trêmula, Remo o passou para o moreno, que leu, em letras engraçadas, o escrito: _Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal_. Sirius franziu o cenho. O menino na capa, em cima de uma vassoura e cabelos pretos, era, indubitavelmente, seu afilhado.

- Tem uma carta aqui – Remo disse, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho preso entre as páginas do livro mais grosso, azul. Desenrolou-o e leu em voz alta:

_Queridos Padfoot e Moony,_

_ Imagino a surpresa de vocês ao receberem tais livros (aliás, sinto se caírem na cabeça de algum de vocês; fomos testar o feitiço e caiu na cabeça de Terrier). _

_ Não, eles não são fictícios. Contam sobre os anos de Harry Potter em Hogwarts – desde o primeiro, até o último. Os enviamos para vocês, pessoas que confiamos muito, com o intuito de que possam mudar algumas coisas do futuro. _

_ Mas lembrem-se: mesmo com tudo que lerem não AMEAÇEM ninguém, nem suspeitem, antes do fim. Tudo tem sua explicação. (Isso é mais para você Sirius, conhecemos seu temperamento)._

_Sinceramente,_

_ Trio de Ouro_

_P.S.: Harry logo se juntará a vocês e devo adverti-los: a idade dele mudará conforme a idade do livro. De forma que, se querem que ele volte ao normal, terão de terminar a série._

_P.S.S.: Não façam nenhuma imprudência, isso pode mudar _drástica _e _seriamente _o futuro._

Remo releu novamente a carta, dessa vez silenciosamente, enquanto Sirius lia a capa de todos os livros. _Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte._

- Isso é brilhante! – Sirius exclamou (Remo colocou um feitiço silenciador no quarto, somente para garantir) – Sempre quis saber mais sobre Harry e aqui está minha oportunidade.

- Não tenho certeza sobre isso, Padfoot, e se... E se algo der errado?

- O que pode dar errado? A carta dizia que poderíamos mudar o futuro. Podemos salvar vidas, Moony!

Provavelmente fora o Moony que convencera Remo, que respirou fundo e disse um "tudo bem", antes de pegar o primeiro livro e sentar nos pés da cama, acomodando-se confortavelmente.

**- Agora vê – Agora não – **

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, um garoto de cabelos pretos contemplava pensativamente o fogo. Harry Potter olhava fixamente para a lareira, o queixo apoiado nas mãos, os cotovelos nos joelhos.

O silêncio no Salão Comunal era absoluto levando em conta que era o único ali. Hermione e Rony subiram a pouco para seus respectivos dormitórios após uma briga com Harry sobre falar para os adultos sobre as detenções com Umbridge.

Num minuto, pensativo, viu um sorriso brotar entre as labaredas da lareira e, no outro, sentiu um forte puxão na cabeça. Houve um clarão de cegar os olhos e, quando a luz intensa sumiu, o Salão estava vazio.


	2. O Menino Que Sobreviveu

**"O Menino Que Sobreviveu"**, Remo leu.

**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado.**

- Ah, não! – Sirius lamentou – Esse livro não era suposto ser sobre o Harry?

- E provavelmente será, Padfoot, se você ficar quieto e escutar o resto – Remo repreendeu e voltou à leitura.

**Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

- Chatooooo! – Sirius cantarolou – O que é a vida sem riscos?

- Você deve saber muito disso, sendo quem é, agora, _fica quieto!_

**O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, que fazia perfurações.**

- O que são...

- Vai interromper a cada parágrafo? – Remo criticou, interrompendo a pergunta do amigo, que cruzou os braços e fechou a boca.

**Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes.**

- Charmoso – Sirius comentou quietamente, mas ficou em silêncio ao ver o olhar de Remo.

**A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal, o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.**

**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

Agora foi a vez de Remo interromper, rindo horrores.

- Francamente!

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

- Não tem nada errado com os Potter! – ambos disseram em uníssono, furiosamente, mas o animago acrescentou: - Vocês que são baleia e cavalos, Dursley!

Remo reprimiu um sorriso e voltou a ler.

**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam havia muitos anos; na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.**

_"James não era imprestável!"_, Sirius pensou com uma espécie de raiva maníaca.

**Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância; eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

- Harry é a melhor criança do mundo, seus... seus...! – Remo ficou sem palavras para completar seu xingamento, levando em conta que tantas "palavras bonitas" vieram a sua mente no momento.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça repetidamente.

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa, não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar,**

- Quem coloca a gravata mais _sem graça_? – Sirius perguntou.

- Padfoot, _shhhh!_

**e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta. **(Adorável, comentou Sirius).

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

- O que tem de estranho nisso?

- Imaginei que você tivesse feito Estudo dos Trouxas, Padfoot – Remo revirou os olhos para o amigo, mas respondeu – Os trouxas usam o correiro de selos como cartas.

- Ah.

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

- Cada vez mais amável, hm?

— **Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria – um gato lia um mapa.**

- Minnie! – Sirius exclamou surpreso.

- Como sabe que é a _Minerva_? – Remo frisou o nome com um tipo de desaprovação na voz.

- Eu _conheço _a Minnie, tá certo?

- Você nem _viu _ela, somente escutou!

- Eu só era o aluno favorito dela, tá bom? Conheço a professora mais gatinha da escola.

Remo somente riu, balançando a cabeça em negação, e voltou a ler.

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarelas sentado na esquina da rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.**

**O gato o encarou. **("É porque é a Minnie!" "Padfoot.").** Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, estava **_**olhando**_** a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas **_**nem**_** placas.**

- Animagos lêem – Sirius lembrou.

- Você está falando com um livro – pontuou Remo. Sirius corou.

**O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia.**

**Mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas.**

- E o que tem de estranho nisso, baleia?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, ele é um trouxa! Pessoas com capas _não _são, de forma alguma, vestimentas trouxas.

**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens; ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância!**

- _Que horror!_ – Sirius fingiu, colocando as mãos na frente da boca, fingindo espanto extremo.

Em resposta, Remo bateu com o livro fechado em sua cabeça.

- Ei, ainda está doendo dos livros que caíram na minha testa, ok?

- Então fica quieto.

**Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... é, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. **_**Ele**_** não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem; elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma coruja mesmo à noite.**

- Sabe, os trouxas não são estúpidos... – Remo comentou.

- Você está falando com um livro, sabia? – Sirius acusou em vingança.

Foi a vez de Remo corar.

**O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco.**

- E quando a gente pensa que não dá para ficar mais chato... – comentário, é claro, veio de um entediado Sirius.

**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua**

- Não! Ele vai _andar?_

**para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**

- Ah, o mundo faz mais sentido agora – Padfoot deu de ombros.

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam agitadas, também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas, na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada em um saco, que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

— **... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

— **... é, o filho deles, Harry...**

Isso os fez ficar quietos durante alguns segundos. Aos poucos, eles percebiam _qual _dia era aquele. E isso não os agradava nem um pouco.

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

- Ele atualmente pensa? – Sirius comentou falsamente chocado, mas nem isso aliviou a tensão ali instalada.

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... não, estava agindo como um idiota.**

- Não só agindo.

**Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim.**

- É sim! – disse um indignado Sirius Black.

Remo suspirou: - Pelos céus, Padfoot, estamos num ponto de vista de um trouxa, ou você _já _esqueceu?

Isso fez o animago ficar quieto por mais alguns instantes.

**Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem, nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. **

- Ele não sabe o nome do próprio sobrinho? – comentou Remo, completamente chocado.

Sirius não confiava no que ia dizer, então, ficou calado.

**Jamais vira o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

- Ernesto Potter. Eduardo Potter. – Sirius experimentou, e falou sarcasticamente: - É, tenho certeza que tem a mesma sonoridade!

- Você não pode falar nada – Remo disse, sorrindo – queria nomeá-lo de Sirius ou Padfoot Jr.

- Não me compare a essa baleia – Sirius falou com um beicinho e os braços cruzados firmemente sobre o peito.

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se **_**ele**_** tivesse uma irmã como aquela...**

- Não tem nada errado com a Lily, seu idiota bundão!

Remo nem mesmo o repreendeu, porque ele mesmo estava irritado. Logo falar mal de _Lily_, uma pessoa tão boa... tão compreensiva...

**mas mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas de capas...**

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

— **Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. **

- Se alguém tão gordo quanto ele me acertasse, eu certamente ficaria muito bravo! – Remo disse venenosamente, ainda pensando no comentário sobre sua amiga Lily.

Sirius riu histéricamente.

**Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

— **Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se, porque Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas, como o senhor, deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

- Espera! – Sirius gritou e Remo mentalmente agradeceu por ter colocado um feitiço silenciador no quarto.

- _O quê_? – o lobisomem perguntou com impaciência, afinal, o moreno não parava de interromper.

- _Como _ele conseguiu abraçá-lo pela _cintura_? O baleia Dursley deve ter cem centímetros de circunferência!

Remo bufou e não fez nenhum comentário sobre a fala do amigo.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. **

- Eu sei, como ele conseguiu não é? Quero dizer, você é _muito _gordo e...

- Não acho que seja isso que o preocupa, Padfoot.

**E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

- Gosto cada vez menos desse semi-humano.

- Bom, realmente, não aprovar imaginação é _alguma _coisa – Remo concordou, afinal, ele também era um Maroto.

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito — foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

- Falei que era a Minnie!

- Existem muitos gatos listrados, Sirius! – Remo exclamou impacientemente.

- Mas essa _é _a Minnie.

- Minerva.

- Minnie.

- Minerva.

- Minnie.

- Minerv... Argh! – Remo desistiu, jogando as mãos para cima e voltando a pegar o livro. Sirius bateu palmas leves, satisfeito.

— **Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo.**

- Estou dizendo que é...

- Se você falar "Minnie" de novo, te farei ficar piscando como uma luzinha de Natal até o fim de sua vida – o lobisomem ameaçou, e Sirius ficou quieto. Ele conhecia seu amigo, sabia do que era capaz.

**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley.**

- Não, só dá...

Remo bateu novamente com o livro na cabeça do amigo.

**Continuava decidido a não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova ("Nunca").**

- Que orgulho – Remo comentou sarcasticamente. Sirius riu e estava prestes a fazer um comentário sobre o humor do lobisomem quando viu o olhar do mesmo.

**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

_**"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem à noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."**_

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.**

_**"Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"**_

_**"Bom, Eduardo**_**", disse o meteorologista, "**_**não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje. Ouvintes de todo o país têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles têm tido chuvas de estrelas! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa."**_

Remo pausou, surpreso.

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Não vai interromper?

- Ahn? Ah, ah! Não. Estamos numa parte chata – Sirius deu de ombros e Remo olhou ceticamente para ele.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa usando capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

— **Hm, hm, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã, ultimamente?**

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã...**

- Lily também fingia que você não existia, sua égua!

- Sirius!

- O quê? É verdade!

— **Não — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

— **Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley. — Corujas... estrelas cadentes... e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

— **E daí? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

— **Bem, pensei... talvez,,, tivesse alguma ligação com... sabe... **_**o pessoal dela**_**.**

- Prefiro ser o "pessoal dela" do que o seu – Remo disse calmamente, embora borbulhasse por dentro.

Sirius deu um _high five _com o amigo.

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não.**

**Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pôde:**

— **O filho deles... teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

— **Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

— **Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

- Não! Sirius Padfoot Potter!

— **Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião – Remo e Sirius disseram juntos.

— **Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — É, concordo com você.**

- Viu? Ele concorda com a gente – Sirius alegremente anunciou.

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarzinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá.**

- Devia saber que a Minnie é teimosa.

- Ele nem mesmo _conhece_ a Minerva, ou melhor, nem sabe que o gato é um ser humano.

- Humpf.

**Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas?**

- Achei que você não aprovava imaginação – Remo pontuou sorridente.

- Ah! – Sirius dramaticamente colocou uma mão sobre o coração – Adoro quando seu lado Maroto aflora!

**Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Se tinha... se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... bem, ele achava que não agüentaria.**

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado, pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter **_**estivessem**_** envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia...**

- Nossa laia... – o lobisomem resmungou com desgosto. Esse homem era tão ignorante!

**Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia **_**afetá-los**_**...**

**Como estava enganado.**

- Grande novidade – Sirius disse ao mesmo tempo em que Remo dizia: - A novidade é?

Eles dividiram um sorriso.

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

- Uau, uma coisa é ser paciente, outra é ser a Minerva.

- Rá! Então admite que acha que é a Minnie!

Remo somente bateu na sua testa com a palma da mão.

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.**

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto.**

**Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. **

- Dumby!

**O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.**

- Falei!

- Ninguém discordou de você, Padfoot.

**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara de pisar numa rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome às suas botas, era malvisto.**

- Eu acho que ele sabe, somente não liga – Remo comentou com um sorriso.

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou: "Eu devia ter imaginado."**

- Ele também a reconhece, viu, Remo?

O dito cujo preferiu ficar em silêncio, recusando-se a responder tal coisa.

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa. Parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e o acendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. **

- Quero um! – Sirius quase gritou em excitação.

- Não acho que vendam por aí – Remo coçou o queixo pensativo – Parece algo criado pelo próprio Alvo.

Padfoot fez um biquinho, como uma criança que não ganhou um doce.

**Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe – os olhos do gato que o vigiava.**

**Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

- Seria uma cena estranha para um trouxa – Sirius admitiu.

— **Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Profª Minerva McGonagall.**

- Rá! _Rá!_ Eu disse, eu _disse!_ – comemorou Sirius, deleitado pelo prazer de estar certo. Ele somente parou sua dancinha da vitória alguns minutos depois, voltando a sentar-se na cama.

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

- Corram para as colinas!

- Ele não é você, Sirius. Alvo não fez nada errado, diferente de você, que só a via quando explodia alguma coisa.

- Você gosta de cortar minha diversão, não é?

- Sim.

— **Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

**- **Não é tão difícil, minha cara Minnie.

— **Minha cara professora, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

Ambos soltaram risadas, imaginando o quão indignada a Professora ficaria com tal comentário.

— **O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Profª Minerva.**

— **O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.**

_"Eu não estive comemorando"_, Sirius pensou sombriamente, o sorriso lentamente caindo de seu rosto.

**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

— **Ah, sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... bandos de corujas... estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas.**

- Ui, _completamente_ – Sirius falou divertido. Mas nem mesmo isso cobriu a bola de tristeza que o atingia.

**Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.**

— **Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

_"Muito menos nesse dia"_, Remo pensou.

— **Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

- Isso seria o mínimo de prudência – Remo concordou quietamente.

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

— **Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente **_**tenha**_** ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

- Não – os dois presentes responderam logo.

— **Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

- Um _o quê?_ – Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

— **Um **_**o quê?**_

Remo riu: - Não sabia que tinha tanto de Minerva em você, Padfoot.

Sirius fez uma careta que fez o outro rir mais forte ainda.

— **Um sorvete de limão. É uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

— **Não, obrigada — disse a Profª. Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. **("Awnnn, Minnie!")** — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem **_**tenha**_** ido embora...**

— **Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem, há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: **_**Voldemort.**_

- Repete comigo, Minnie: _Voldemort_. Chame até de Voldymoldy, se quiser.

Remo começou a rir histericamente, assim como Sirius fizera há alguns minutos, e, durante algum tempo, não conseguiu parar.

O animago se mostrou satisfeito por terem apreciado sua piada.

**A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar. **

— **Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

— **Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. **— **Mas você é diferente. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... ah, está bem, de quem **_**Voldemort **_("Dá-lhe, Minnie!" "Sirius, cale a boca _uma _vez na sua _vida_!")** tem medo.**

— **Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

- Pfff! Você tem, só não usa.

— **Só porque você é muito... bem... **_**nobre**_** para usá-los.**

- Padfoot, estou preocupado. Nunca soube que você pensava tão igual à Minerva.

- Nem eu! – disse um fingidamente choroso, Sirius.

— **É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

- Imagens mentais que eu preferia não ter – ambos disseram com uma careta.

**A Profª. Minerva lançou um olhar severo **

- E ela tem outro olhar? – Sirius perguntou duvidoso.

- Tem. Menos pra você. Pra você é só o severo mesmo.

**a Dumbledore e disse:**

— **As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm. Sabe o que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

**Aparentemente a Profª. Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora.**

- Ui, penetrante – disse Sirius numa voz lentamente sexy.

- Argh, por favor, _por tudo que é mais sagrado_, não repita esta voz... Ainda estou com a imagem de Poppy elogiando Alvo... – Remo tremeu e Sirius riu.

**Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

- Vigilância constante! – Sirius latiu numa voz muito parecida com a de Olho-Tonto Moody.

— **O que estão **_**dizendo**_** — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lily e James Potter estão... estão... que estão... **_**mortos**_**.**

Remo forçou as palavras a saírem.

Durante alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois falou, tristes demais para fazerem algum comentário. Sirius, derramando lágrimas que ele segurara por muito tempo, abraçou os joelhos, como se quisesse se encolher até sumir.

- Ah, Moony... – Sirius disse numa voz estrangulada – foi tudo minha culpa... Se eu não... Se eu não tivesse...

Mas, para a completa surpresa do moreno, o lobisomem ficou furioso: - Não é sua culpa, seu idiota! A culpa é daquele rato miserável que os entregou!

- Mas, se eu não tivesse sugerido... Se eu não... – Padfoot lamentou.

- NÃO É SUA CULPA! – o lobisomem praticamente soletrou, atraindo a atenção do outro – Sua culpa? Você queria proteger seus – _nossos _– amigos, não fez nada errado!

Sirius suspirou, secou as lágrimas – e assentiu. Não estava completamente convencido, mas, por enquanto, bastava.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Profª. Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

— **Lily e James... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.**

_"Eu ainda não acredito"_, Sirius pensou e mais uma lágrimas escorreu por sua bochecha.

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

— **Eu sei... eu sei... — disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Profª. Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

— **E não é só isso. Estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. **

Ambos tremeram.

**Mas... não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho.**

- Graças ao céus! Se Harry tivesse sido... Se Harry tivesse sido... – Sirius não conseguiu completar a frase e engoliu seco –, eu não agüentaria.

Remo assentiu furiosamente, concordando.

**Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu, e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

— **É... é **_**verdade?**_** — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... todas as pessoas que matou... não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... de tudo que poderia detê-lo... mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

_"Lily"_, os dois presentes no quarto pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

— **Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber.**

- Será que ele já sabia na época, Moony?

- Só podemos imaginar, Padfoot – Remo repetiu a fala do velho diretor com um sorriso.

**A Profª. Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número; em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam à volta.**

- Mais de trinta anos no mundo bruxo e nunca entendi um relógio desses – Sirius resmungou.

**Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

— **Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

— **Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

— **Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

- Não são _não!_ Ele tem a mim, a Remo, e todos os amigos! Eles não são a família dele! – Sirius gritou ultrajado.

Remo puxou Sirius de volta para a cama, visto que o amigo tinha levantado tamanha indignação.

- Nós sabemos disso, Padfoot. Harry também sabe disso. É o que importa.

— **Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Profª. Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro. — Dumbledore, você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

- Bom – Remo disse num suspirou pesado -, pelo menos Minerva tentou. Imagino que devamos agradecer mais tarde.

Sirius assentiu.

— **É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

- Uma carta? – falou Sirius – Francamente, ele acha que pode explicar _tudo _numa _carta?_

— **Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? **

- Pare de roubar as falas de Minerva, Sirius, por mais iguais que vocês sejam! – Remo brincou, e viu que o amigo começou a roer as unhas, num falso nervosismo.

**Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. **("De fato", Remo falou e ambos riram) **Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

— **Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar e falar! Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso até que tenha capacidade de compreender?**

- Bem... Isso _é_ um bom motivo – Sirius ponderou, mas logo tratou de acrescentar: - Mas se fosse o caso, que o deixasse na casa de outro trouxa e não _nessa _família em especifico!

- Aí eu concordo com você, Padfoot.

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

— **É, é, você está certo, é claro. **

- _É claro_! – Sirius concordou ironicamente. O tempo preso no Largo por ordem de Dumbledore não parecia estar fazendo bem a ele.

**Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

- É bom que não esteja! – Remo exclamou numa voz seriíssima.

— **Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

— **Você acha que é **_**sensato**_** confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como esta?**

- Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida – Sirius disse sério.

— **Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.**

- Santo Merlin! Agora vai roubar as falas de Dumbledore também?

- Ah, não enche, Moony!

— **Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade —, mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso.**

- É... Isso é verdade – Sirius concordou, mesmo que contrariado.

**Que tem uma tendência a... que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro; o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

- Haley, meu amor!

- Você deu um nome para sua motocicleta? – indagou Remo incredulamente.

- _Haley _– Sirius frisou o nome – não gosta de ser chamada de _motocicleta_.

- Que seja, que seja...

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão **_**selvagem**_** — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

Houve um enorme clarão no quarto. A luz era tão intensa, que durante alguns segundos, Sirius e Remo fecharam os olhos. Quando os reabriram, qual foi suas surpresas vendo um embrulhinho no meio da cama.

Sirius olhou hesitantemente para Remo, que assentiu. Ambos espicharam–se na cama para ver melhor.

Entre cobertores vermelhos xadrez, eles viram um conhecido bebê. Tinha cabelos pretos que apontavam para todos os lados. Os olhos verdes, curiosos, examinavam tudo a sua volta. O rosto do bebê era angelical.

- Harry... – Sirius sussurrou maravilhado. Ele nunca, em todo resto de sua vida esperava ver o afilhado _assim _novamente. Era como voltar no passado.

O animago puxou o bebê para o seu colo, afrouxando um poucos os cobertores, de forma que Harry mexeu os braços e puxou os longos cabelos de Sirius.

- Ai, ai – o moreno reclamou, mas ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Sirius! Escute! – Remo disse, segurando a carta do "Trio de Ouro" nas mãos – "_Harry logo se juntará a vocês e devo adverti-los: a idade dele mudará conforme a idade do livro. De forma que, se querem que ele volte ao normal, terão de terminar a série._"

- Isso quer dizer que Harry ficará bebê até lermos outro capítulo, onde ele provavelmente crescerá? – Sirius perguntou, animado com a possibilidade.

Remo o olhou seriamente por alguns minutos, antes de dizer: - Não podemos deixá-lo assim para sempre, Sirius.

- O que... Moony, do que você está falando?

- Sei que gosta do Harry bebê, Sirius, onde pode cuidar dele e ficar com ele em tempo integral, mas não podemos deixá-lo assim, você _sabe _disso.

O moreno suspirou.

- Sim, eu sei, Moony.

Remo apertou os olhos durante alguns instantes, mas voltou a ler após.

— **Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado. — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

— **Pedi emprestada, Prof. Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar. — O jovem Sirius me emprestou.**

- Doce Haley – falou Sirius num tom dramático.

Harry deu uma risadinha de bebê, fazendo ambos os homens sorrirem.

**Trouxe ele, professor.**

— **Não teve nenhum problema?**

— **Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.**

Os dois se entreolharam: - Awwwwww.

**Dumbledore e a Profª Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

De fato a cicatriz estava no bebê Harry.

— **Foi aí que...? — sussurrou a professora.**

— **Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

— **Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

— **Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres.**

Sirius pigarreou, segurando uma risada: - Eu também poderia viver sem essa informação.

- Só por curiosidade: como, diabos, ele conseguiu uma cicatriz assim?

Harry ainda estava no colo do padrinho, brincando com os cabelos do mesmo.

**Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

— **Será que eu podia... podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid. **

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

- Ei! Meu _orgulho_ foi ferido!

Remo riu.

- _Paddy!_ – Harry bateu palminhas alegres, e depois puxou, pela terceira vez, os cabelos de Sirius, que o abraçou forte.

- Faz tanto tempo que ele não me chama assim... Senti falta – Sirius não admitiria nem sob tortura que tinha lágrimas nos olhos por causa disso.

- Paddy – Harry repetiu quietamente.

— **Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva. — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

— **Des-des-desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas nã-nã-não consigo suportar, Lily e James mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

- Eles não podem ser _tão _ruins assim? Quero dizer, sei que Harry diz que são horríveis, mas... – Remo parou, porque se deu conta que, por mais que Harry dissesse _isso_, ele não falava muito sobre sua vida nos Dursley.

Aí ele começou a ficar preocupado.

— **É, é, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeitada no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarzinho no batente,**

- ELE DEPOSITOU _MEU_ AFILHADO NUMA SOLEIRA DE PORTA? – Sirius gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que Remo dizia:

- ERA O MÊS DE NOVEMBRO, COMO ELE PÔDE?

Harry olhou curioso para os dois adultos que gritavam a altas vozes (novamente era _ótimo _ter um feitiço silenciador no quarto).

- Paddy! – Harry bateu palmas novamente, chamando atenção de ambos.

- Desculpe Harry, não queríamos assustá-lo – Sirius disse.

- Moony blavo, Moony blavo! – ele apontou para o lobisomem, que sorriu para o menino.

- Ainda me impressiono com o quão esperto ele era.

Sirius assentiu, concordando.

**tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e, em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho; os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Profª Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

— **Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente —, acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

Remo fez uma carranca com a palavra "comemorar".

— **É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Profª. Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé; com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

— **Nos veremos em breve, espero, Profª. Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Profª. Minerva assoou o nariz em resposta.**

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

- Colocar _meu _afilhado no batente, onde já se viu... – Sirius resmungava por baixo da respiração.

— **Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora,** **nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda...**

Remo e Sirius apertaram os olhos ao ler esta sentença.

**Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas:**

— **A Harry Potter: o menino que sobreviveu!**

- Isso foi meio... Depressivo – sentenciou Remo, ao fechar o livro.

- Meio? – Sirius perguntou ceticamente.

O pequeno Harry bocejou longamente, piscando os olhos com sonolência. Remo olhou no relógio e viu que já passava da uma da manhã.

- Imagino que amanhã possamos terminar os livros, não é?

- Sim. Harry parece meio cansado... – Sirius olhou preocupado para o garotinho.

Remo sorriu para a cena.

- Mesmo que não iremos ficar com ele assim para sempre, é bom ter alguns minutos, não é? – indagou. Sirius não respondeu, mas Remo entendia.

Sirius entregou Harry para Remo segurar durante um instante, enquanto arrumava a cama.

- Moony – Harry disse em reconhecimento ao lobisomem. Estava com as pernas em volta da cintura de Lupin, olhando inocentemente para o mesmo.

- Também estava com saudades, filhote.

Sirius parou por alguns segundos e virou-se para o amigo, surpreso.

- Faz tempo que não o ouço chamá-lo assim.

- O quê? – disse Remo totalmente confuso.

- Eu e você não chamamos Harry de filhote, Prongslet e Bambi desde que ele era bebê – Sirius esclareceu.

- Pra mim ele será sempre meu bebê – Remo reclamou, olhando para o menino que já dormia em seus braços.

Sirius olhou-o pensativo e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. É, ele também era seu bebê. Sorrindo, pensando na reação de um Harry adolescente ao ouvir sendo chamado de bebê, ele terminou de arrumar a cama para dormir.

- Bom – Remo disse, entregando Harry cuidadosamente a Sirius, enquanto se encaminhava para fora do quarto – vou escrever uma carta a Dumbledore.

- Por quê?

- Imagino que se Harry está aqui agora, não deve estar em Hgowarts, não é? – Remo disse logicamente.

Sirius bateu na própria testa: - É claro. Desculpa, pergunta idiota. De qualquer forma, conte só a Dumbledore, não acho que seria uma boa idéia espalhar por aí que temos um bebê Harry e sete livros sobre sua vida.

- Apoiado – Remo disse com um sorriso cansado – Boa noite, Padfoot.

- Boa noite, Moony – Remo sorriu, porque era bom ver seu amigo animado novamente.

Sirius colocou pijamas em si mesmo. Olhou para Harry, que dormia em cima dos cobertores – ele vestia um macacão azul, cobrindo seus pés. Imaginou que fosse _daquele _dia.

Respirou fundo.

Deitou embaixo dos cobertores, finalmente percebendo o quão frio estava. Ajeitou Harry consigo, abraçando-o como um bicho de pelúcia.

- Paddy... – Harry murmurou sonolento, revirando-se na cama.

Sirius sorriu e fechou os olhos.


	3. O Vidro Que Sumiu

- Oi! Acorda!

Alguém jogou um travesseiro em seu rosto e Sirius rolou na cama, despertando. Piscou os olhos com sonolência durante alguns instantes e olhou para um Remo divertido.

- O que foi isso, Moony?

Piscou os olhos com força: Remo estava embaçado devia ao seu sono. Abriu-os e percebeu que Harry estava nos braços de seu amigo.

- Já são nove da manhã, Molly já serviu o café e Dumbledore já respondeu a carta, o que você acha? – Remo ironizou.

- Paddy pleguiça – Harry alegremente anunciou, sorridente, fazendo Remo rir.

- Viu, Harry concorda.

- Ei, Prongslet, não se vire contra mim! – Sirius exclamou falsamente indignado. Pegando sua varinha na mesinha de cabeceira, transfigurou seus pijamas em roupas comuns.

Remo flutuou um prato com comida e um copo com suco de abobora até seu colo. Vendo o olhar questionador do amigo, logo explicou: - Bom, não é como se você pudesse descer e comer com um Harry bebê no colo, não é?

- Por que você sempre está certo?

- Porque eu sou o Remo, lembra? – falou o mesmo falsamente convencido.

Sorrindo, ele sentou nos pés da cama como ontem, ainda segurando Harry no colo. Começou a comer as torradas e bacon que Remo lhe trouxera – nunca admitiria para Molly, mas ela tem a melhor comida que já provara na vida.

- Então, você disse que Dumbledore já respondeu a carta... – incentivou Padfoot, entre um gole de suco de abóbora e outro.

Remo levantou o rosto, distraído de estar brincando com Harry.

- Ah? Ah, sim, sim. Ele disse que se assim é – ou seja, se Harry vai ficar assim até terminarmos a série -, então, devemos terminar. No entanto, não é pra dizer a ninguém que ele está aqui.

- E como vão explicar o sumiço dele?

- Alvo escreveu algo sobre acidente numa tarefa de Poções e St. Mungus. Contou-me também que manteria segredo até mesmo dos amigos, somente por garantia.

Sirius assentiu sério. Se essa era a condição para ninguém suspeitar de seu afilhado, assim fosse. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, somente aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

- Progslet comeu? – Sirius perguntou ao terminar o próprio café da manhã.

- Que tipo de tio você acha que eu sou? – Remo perguntou, brincando – Fiz uma comida para ele antes que todos acordassem.

- Obrigado – Sirius disse e esfregou as mãos – Bem, acho que é hora de ler o capítulo dois, hm?

- Com certeza – Remo disse ansioso.

Sirius acomodou-se melhor na cama, encostando-se na parede atrás de si. Remo colocou Harry sentado no meio da cama, antes de conjurar um cervo de pelúcia para seu próprio entretenimento.

**"O Vidro que Sumiu"**, Sirius leu.

- Eu vejo alguma magia acidental à frente – Remo anunciou, sorrindo para o bebê que brincava no meio da cama.

**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada. **

- E quando a gente pensa que essas baleias não podem ficar mais chatas, eles superam nossas expectativas – Sirius comentou.

Remo, por mais que concordasse logo se preparou para muitas interrupções, pois Sirius tinha o livro em mãos.

**O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley; e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar, que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.**

- Funesta?

**Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos **

Sirius abafou um riso-latido.

- O que é isso, um porco, um humano ou uma bola?

Remo não respondeu. Estava muito ocupado rindo.

— **mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê; e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.**

Remo e Sirius apertaram os olhos na menção dessa frase.

_"Não acho que seja porque Harry não gosta de fotos"_, pensou um furioso Moony.

**No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. **

Novamente aconteceu um intenso clarão no quarto. E, enquanto pensava o quão irritante isso estava ficando, a luz diminuiu e não havia mais um bebê no meio da grande cama de Sirius.

Ali se encontrava um garoto pequeno, com cabelos negros bagunçadíssimos, olhos verdes esmeralda e feições que demonstravam confusão.

- S-Sirius? Professor Lupin?

Mas os dois homens ainda estavam quietos, chocados demais. Pelo que leram, esse livro contava sobre o primeiro ano de Hogwarts de Harry, no entanto, _esse _Harry era miúdo demais para ter onze ou dez anos. Seu corpo era tão pequeno e fino, poderia passar-se por alguém de sete ou oito anos facilmente.

- Sirius? – Harry chamou novamente. – Como vim parar aqui? A última coisa que me lembro é de estar no Salão Comunal, olhando a lareira e... Por que vocês parecem tão grandes?

- Primeiro, chame-me de Remo, Harry. Segundo, não estamos maiores, você é que está menor.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e levantou, procurando um espelho. Quando finalmente encontrou um – após dar uma boa olhada no quarto – encostou suas duas mãos na frente de seu reflexo, chocado.

- Mas... C-como? Eu não tenho essa aparência há quatro ou cinco anos.

Isso, por algum motivo, fez Sirius ficar furioso: - Está me dizendo que tem dez anos?

- B-bom – Harry gaguejou, apavorado com o pensamento de seu padrinho bravo com ele -, é.

Mas Harry não explicou muito mais, ele não queria falar sobre os momentos de fome que seus tios o faziam passar, deixando-o menor do que seria normal por falta de nutrientes.

Vendo que o menino ainda tinha um olhar confuso, Remo explicou calmamente: - Ontem recebemos alguns livros sobre seus anos em Hogwarts e eles disseram que sua aparência mudaria conforme sua idade no livro.

- Quer dizer que eu só voltarei a ficar com quinze anos no quinto livro?

Remo sorriu pelo pensamento rápido do menino: - Exatamente.

- Espera... – Harry pediu temeroso – Está me dizendo que esses livros são sobre _mim_?

- Uhum – foi a resposta simples de Sirius.

- Que grande bosta! – Harry reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- Olhe seu vocabulário, moço! – Remo disse. Harry corou e murmurou um "desculpe".

Isso fez Sirius sorrir porque era uma cena muito fofa e inocente.

- Bem, Harry, sente aqui e continuaremos a leitura.

O moreno suspirou e jogou-se ao lado do padrinho na cama, desejando mais do tudo, que esses livros malditos sumissem.

**Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**

_"Ah, não! Não vai mostrar minha vida com os Dursley, vai?", _Harry pensou desesperado. Se Sirius e o Pro, quer dizer, Remo descobrissem sobre _isso_... Se... Ah, Merlin!

— **Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

- Ela é agradável, não? – Sirius perguntou, interrompendo momentaneamente a leitura.

**Harry acordou assustado. A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

— **Acorde! – gritou. Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costas e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**

- É porque não é um sonho, caro Prongslet! – Sirius exclamou.

- Prongslet?

Sirius corou levemente: - É como eu te chamava quando você era menor. Por que, não gosta?

- Não. Eu adoro – Harry sorriu para o preocupado padrinho.

**A tia voltara à porta.**

— **Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**

— **Quase — respondeu Harry.**

— **Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no aniversário de Duda.**

- Você... Cozinha? – a voz de Remo saiu num tom desconhecido para Harry, que nunca tinha visto o tão calmo Moony, irritado.

- Hm... É – cochichou.

- Mas só tem dez anos, poderia se queimar; é ainda um bebê! – ele exclamou _muito _furioso.

Harry corou e não comentou nada sobre a palavra "bebê".

**Harry gemeu.**

— **Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

- Nada, sua cavala! – Sirius exclamou, fazendo Harry partir em risos.

— **Nada, nada...**

- Boa escapatória...

**O aniversário de Duda — como podia ter esquecido? **

- Eu não te culpo, Prongslet.

**Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as.** **Harry estava acostumado com aranhas,**

- Aposto que Rony amaria isso! – Sirius deixou uma risada-latido escapar.

Harry tentou sorrir, mas já imaginava a próxima sentença; e se encolheu.

**porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**

Silêncio.

Harry se surpreendeu com isso – ele esperava que Sirius explodisse com seu temperamento incrível. Na verdade, estava até mesmo impressionado com a maneira que seu padrinho tinha lidado com iss...

- ELES TE FAZIAM DORMIM NUM _ARMÁRIO? _

Harry suspirou. Sirius era tão previsível, mas... O moreno se viu surpreso ao ver que até mesmo Remo tremia incontrolavelmente com raiva.

- Somente até eu receber minha primeira carta de Hogwarts... Olha, Sirius, não é tão ruim quanto... – mas ele foi interrompido pelo lobisomem.

- Quanto parece? Harry, isso é muito, muito sério. Dez anos de sua vida seu quarto foi o armário embaixo das escadas? – e, sem esperar uma confirmação, Remo continuou – Isso é abuso.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas queimando: - Não é _abuso_!

- É sim, Harry – Sirius respondeu seriamente, de fato, mais sério do que Harry nunca vira.

Ficaram num silêncio desconfortável por mais alguns minutos. Harry ainda sentia suas bochechas coradas, porém com menos intensidade. Sirius descansava a cabeça na parede, de olhos fechados, como se tentasse impedir algo de sair – e Harry sentiu no ar que era a magia de seu padrinho querendo explodir todos os vidros, todos os enfeites, todas as coisas naquele quarto. Remo respirava fundo repetidamente, porém encarava o livro nas mãos de Sirius como se ele pudesse queimar.

- Por que você nunca disse a ninguém? – Sirius perguntou mais calmo, mas ainda sentindo algo se revirando dentro de si.

- Está no passado. Nada mudará isso. Não havia motivo para eu dizer para alguém – e deu de ombros.

Por algum motivo, a resposta fez Remo ficar mais bravo ainda. Harry não conseguia imaginar o porquê, então, somente indicou que seu padrinho continuasse a ler o que ele fez, depois de respirar profundamente – preparando-se para o que viria.

**Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda. Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida. **

- Por que uma miniatura de baleia gostaria de uma bicicleta de corrida?

O comentário de Sirius fez Harry se partir em risos – que, sem perceber, fez os dois homens sorrirem inconscientemente, vendo seu sobrinho/afilhado feliz.

**Para o quê, exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios **

- Vê, Pads? Alguma mente no mundo trabalha como a sua – Remo brincou.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido: - Espero que tenha sido um elogio.

- Quem sabe? A mente de Padfoot é um perigo, jovem Harry.

Sirius fez cara de ofendido.

— **a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém.**

- É bom que não seja _você_ – Remo rosnou protetoramente.

**O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry,**

- Ah, se eu relo as minhas mãos nesse garoto – surpreendentemente, fora _Remo _que dissera isso. Sirius não pareceu tão surpreso quanto Harry, pois conhecia o lado maroto do amigo.

**mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.**

- Imagino o quão rápido você é – Sirius disse pensativamente e, vendo o olhar de dúvida do afilhado completou – É que seu pai e sua mãe eram _muito _rápidos.

- Ah, claro. Quando Lily queria fugir de James tinha que ser rápida, e se James queria encurralar Lily tinha que ser mais rápido ainda – Remo sorriu com as memórias.

- Por que minha mãe correria de meu pai? – perguntou um Harry totalmente confuso, fazendo Sirius rir.

- Ah, seus pais não se davam bem. Até o terceiro ano, eles aprontavam peças um no outro, sabe – diante do olhar chocado do menino, Sirius abanou a mão, num gesto de descaso – Ah, não fique tão surpreso, Prongslet, sua mãe não era nenhum anjinho, aquela lá tinha uma mente perversa.

E, vendo que o outro se perdera em pensamentos e memórias dos velhos tempos, Remo prosseguiu: - A partir do quarto ano, seu pai percebeu que gostava da sua mãe e começou a chamá-la para sair. Lily era teimosa, James era teimoso. Enfim, no sétimo ano, eles começaram a sair.

- Teimosos? Não acho que exista uma palavra para tamanha a vontade de ambas as partes – Sirius corrigiu brincalhão.

Tudo que Harry pode fazer foi rir.

Quando finalmente se acalmou, Sirius prosseguiu na leitura do capítulo.

**Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade.**

À menção do armário, ambos os adultos rosnaram.

- Bem, é mais a "maldição Potter" – Sirius corrigiu.

- _Maldição Potter?_ – quantas coisas Harry não sabia de seus pais, afinal?

- Sim. Apaixonar-se por ruivas, ter cabelos indomáveis e serem baixinhos e magros. Quero dizer, depois de alguns anos de Quadribol, _talvez _você possa crescer um pouco.

Harry sorriu.

Mas nenhum dos dois marotos completou que, mesmo que James fosse pequeno, ele não parecia ter a idade de alguém de oito anos com onze anos. Claro, James era pequeno, mas não _tão _pequeno. E, para ser justo, Lily não era alta, mas também não era baixinha como Harry é nessa idade do livro.

**Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele.**

_"Por isso ele sempre usa essas roupas trouxas quando não está na escola!"_, Remo exclamou mentalmente, pensando em todas as vezes que se perguntara por que Harry usava roupas tão grandes para seu tamanho.

- Você vai ganhar um guarda-roupa de Natal – Sirius anunciou, sem dar chance para protestos por parte do moreno.

**Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros**

- James – ambos disseram juntos.

**e olhos muito verdes. **

- Lily.

**Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda socara no nariz.**

- Esse garoto é insuportável! – Sirius exclamou, puxando os cabelos em irritação.

- Sirius, está tudo bem – Harry tentou acalmá-lo, colocando uma mão em seu braço.

**A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio. **

Nenhum dos dois perguntou a Harry se ele gosta, porque a resposta era óbvia.

**Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

— **No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela. **

- _COMO É?_ – Sirius explodiu pela segunda vez naquele capítulo, fazendo Harry suspirar mentalmente.

- Por favor, Padfoot, isso foi anos atrás, eu já sei a verdade. Também acho que desonra a memória de meus pais, mas explodir aqui não vai fazer com que minha tia cale a boca!

Remo não sabia se era o discurso ou fato de que Harry chamara o padrinho de "Padfoot" que o acalmara, mas funcionou.

— **E não faça perguntas.**

_"Não é a toa que ele nunca fazia perguntas em sala de aula!"_, Remo pensou amargamente.

_**Não faça perguntas**_** — esta era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranqüila com os Dursley.**

- Desde quando tranqüila é sinônimo de chata? – Sirius ironizou.

**Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

— **Penteie o cabelo! — mandou a guisa de bom-dia.**

- Não vai funcionar, bigodudo! – Remo disse asperamente.

Tudo que os outros integrantes do quarto puderam fazer foi rir histéricamente.

**Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos. Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado.**

- Ai, ai, cabelo Potter, cabelo Potter – Sirius e Remo cantarolaram.

Harry sorriu para ambos, mas principalmente para o lobisomem; não sabia que seu ex-professor de Defesa podia ser tão engraçado.

**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe. Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa. Tia Petúnia dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um anjinho **

Sirius fez uma careta.

— **Harry dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um porco de peruca.**

Gargalhadas percorreram o quarto.

**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi difícil, porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes.**

- Contava os presentes? – Remo exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius gritava: - Filhinho de papai!

**Ficou desapontado.**

— **Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe. — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.**

- Awwwww – Sirius e Remo arrulharam.

- Pobrezinho – Harry acrescentou, com uma cara de "você é um pobre coitado".

Sirius deu um _high five _com o afilhado.

— **Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, está aqui debaixo deste grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**

- Guida – Harry bufou. Nenhum adulto perguntou nada, eles não tinham certeza se queriam saber.

— **Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho. Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando acesso de raiva, começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível, caso o primo virasse a mesa.**

- Soa como se ele já tivesse feito isso – Remo comentou.

Harry não respondeu.

**Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

— **E vamos comprar mais **_**dois**_** presentes para você hoje. Que tal, fofinho? Mais **_**dois**_** presentes. Está bem assim?**

- Você não pergunta para um garoto de onze anos se "está bem assim", Petúnia! Você é a mãe! Francamente! – Remo repreendeu.

- Remo, você está falando com um livro – Harry disse inocentemente.

Sirius quebrou-se em risadas caninas. Remo somente corou.

**Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. **

- Ah, qual é!

**Finalmente responde hesitante:**

— **Então vou ficar com trinta... trinta...**

- Trinta e nove a menos de QI! – Harry ajudou.

Ambos os adultos riram.

— **Trinta e nove, anjinho. **(Harry bufou nessa palavra e murmurou algo como "Se ele é um anjinho, eu sou Celine Dion").** — disse tia Petúnia.**

— **Ah. — Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem.**

**Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.**

— **O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso aí, garoto! — E arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos.**

- Não acredito que ele encoraja isso – Sirius disse – Não... Pensando melhor... Acredito sim.

**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e o Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmera de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

— **Más notícias, Válter. A Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — E indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

- Oi! – expressou Sirius raivosamente.

- _Ele _tem um nome! – Remo apoiou.

**Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. **

- Harry – Remo disse numa voz repreendedora.

- Desculpa – ele falou baixinho.

Sirius riu – era uma imagem fofa.

**Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.**

- Não te culpo por não gostar de lá, Prongslet – Sirius disse, dando um tapinha apoiador no ombro do afilhado, que sorriu.

Remo somente balançou a cabeça.

— **E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. **

- Ah, claro. Um garoto de onze anos, que aliás é seu _sobrinho_, planejou estragar o aniversário do primo dele – falou Remo com todo sarcasmo do mundo.

**Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

- Novamente, não lhe culpo, Harry.

— **Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter.**

— **Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.**

- O sentimento é mútuo – murmurou Harry furiosamente.

Ambos os homens se entreolharam: não era a primeira vez que Harry falava dessa tal "Guida" com raiva.

**Com freqüência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente **— **ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**

Sirius cutucou Harry de brincadeira e exclamou como se fosse somente uma confirmação: - Definitivamente não é uma lesma!

— **E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**

— **Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**

— **Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda).**

- Sem chance, filhote – Remo soltou o ar, frustrado. Por que eram tão cruéis com uma criança inocente?

**Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**

- Deixa eu corrigir: ela _sempre _parece que engoliu um limão.

Remo e Sirius riram.

— **E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.**

- Ele não vai explodir a casa! – quase gritou Sirius, e ficou confuso quando o moreno ao seu lado riu horrores.

— **Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry,**

- Pare de roubar a fala dos outros, Pads! – Remo brincou.

Sirius fez um bico, enquanto ajeitava o livro nas mãos.

**mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**

_"E quando estão?"_, Harry pensou, imaginando o quão tolo ele era aos onze anos.

— **Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro...**

- O que ele é, um cachorro? _Sem ofensa, Padfoot._

— **O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho...**

- É, preocupe-se com o carro, não com seu sobrinho – Sirius rosnou.

**Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.**

- Filhinho de mamãe!

- Ele não era filhinho de papai? – Harry indagou seu padrinho.

- Ah, esse daí é um filhinho da p... – mas Sirius não terminou, pois Remo, com um meneio de varinha, fez o livro voar das mãos do amigo e bater em sua boca – Ai!

- Nada de palavrões!

Sirius voltou a leitura, não sem antes esfregar a boca dolorida.

— **Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou, abraçando-o.**

— **Não... quero... que... ele... vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos. — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**

- Se ele estivesse nos meus braços, eu o apertaria até explodir!

Por algum motivo, a ameaça de Sirius fez Harry lembrar-se de tia Guida inchando como um balão, voando até bater no teto...

**Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

— **Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petúnia nervosa e, um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Peter Polkins, entrou acompanhado da mãe. Peter era um menino magricela, com cara de rato.**

Isso fez os dois marotos rosnarem, como se estivessem em sua forma de lobisomem e animago. Harry os olhos preocupadamente.

**Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. Na mesma hora Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.**

- Então não são amigos de verdade – Harry concluiu sabiamente -, porque se fossem, ele poderia chorar o quanto quisesse.

**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Peter e Duda a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida.**

Isso quebrou o coração dos dois adultos presentes – Lily sempre falava em como levaria Harry a muitos zoológicos e parques quando tivesse idade suficiente para apreciar.

**O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry para o lado.**

- Tire suas mãos de meu afilhado, baleia!

— **Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry. **("Charmoso", murmurou Remo). — **Estou lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.**

- É bom que ele não tenha...

- Ele não fez – Harry garantiu Remo, quietamente. E também pôs uma mão no braço de Sirius, cuja mão livre se fechara num punho.

Harry não lhes contou que a ameaça só não fora cumprida, pois ele estava em Hogwarts.

— **Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry —, juro...**

**Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.**

Isso fez Remo pensar. _"Está no passado. Nada mudará isso. Não havia motivo para eu dizer para alguém"_, Harry dissera. Mas talvez o fato de ele não contar sobre sua vida com os Dursley não seja somente isso. Talvez... Talvez também fosse _isso _que lhe era apresentado.

Ninguém nunca acreditava.

**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

- Petúnia devia saber de magia acidental, Lily era uma bruxa incrível! – Sirius exclamou raivosamente, apertando o livro em suas mãos como se quisesse fazê-lo picadinhos.

**Uma vez, tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou "para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa". **

Remo rosnou.

**Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou a noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva.**

Isso fez Harry baixar os olhos para o colchão, as bochechas ardendo de vergonha. Mas Remo e Sirius não viam razão para ficar com vergonha – na verdade, pensavam que isso devia ser horrível e, principalmente, _que eles não tinham estado lá_.

**Na manha seguinte, porém, quando se levantou, os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los. **

- Vai, cabelo Potter! – Sirius torceu alegremente.

**Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não **_**saberia**_** explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

O sorriso caiu dos rostos dos adultos, que só conseguiam amaldiçoar esses trouxas em suas mentes.

**Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja).**

- Lindo – Remo disse numa tosse fingida.

**Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alívio, não foi castigado.**

- Nem deveria!

**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre, **

Essas duas palavras conseguiram deixar os dois marotos muito bravos, mas também pensativos. Remo sobre como isso era _bullying_, e Sirius voou com seus pensamentos para os dias que ele e James atormentavam Snape, provocando-o e pregando peças.

Na hora era engraçado, mas... Mas no ponto de vista de seu sobrinho isso não era tão divertido.

**e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé.**

- Você aparatou/Você voou! – ambos exclamaram impressionados.

Harry corou e murmurou algo como "não tão importante".

- Filhote, isso é magia muito poderosa. Bom, você não poderia fazer um Patrono corporal se você não fosse um grande bruxo – Remo concluiu com um sorriso.

Por algum motivo, a imagem de um Harry coradíssimo fez ambos sorrirem como maníacos.

**Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Válter através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**

- Precisamos trabalhar em suas desculpas, jovem gafanhoto – Sirius brincou.

- Você não vai ensinar ao meu filhote como mentir, Sirius Black! – Remo exclamou, irritado.

Harry sorriu discretamente, gostando como o "meu filhote" soava protetor e, bom, amável. Sirius somente deu um sorriso para o amigo, como se dissesse "Veremos".

**Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. **

- Você acabou de se amaldiçoar, Prongslet.

- Eu sei.

**Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Peter para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse a escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

- Você nunca foi para fora da Inglaterra, não é? – Sirius perguntou tristemente, pensando em como Lily e James gostavam de viajar. Os pais de Prongs tinham amigos na França, por esse motivo, James falava francês perfeitamente (o que fazia Lily praticamente desmaiar). E Lily sempre ia para Alemanha com a família, já que tinha um primo de seu pai lá.

- Se você contar Hogwarts, já - Harry deu de ombros, não dando muita importância ao fato.

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, o banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos.**

- Alguém pegou a parte que ele _talvez_, somente assim, hipoteticamente, ele goste de se queixar sobre Prongslet? – Sirius falou com um sarcasmo pesado.

**Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**

— **... roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

- Não tem nada errado com motos! – Sirius irritou-se.

— **Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**

Remo suspirou: - Devia tomar cuidado com o que fala, Bambi.

Harry corou, mas nenhum dos homens soube dizer se foi pelo apelido ou se foi pela fala de Remo.

**Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**

— **MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

- A minha voa! – Sirius devolveu.

- Nós sabemos disso, Padfoot, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Você está falando com um livro – Harry lembrou seu padrinho, após um momento de silêncio, numa voz falsamente inocente.

As bochechas de Sirius assumiram um tom leve de rosa, porém ele replicou: - Bom, não faz diferença, faz? Quero dizer, estamos _todos _falando com o livro!

**Duda e Peter deram risadinhas.**

— **Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry. — Foi só um sonho.**

- _Não _foi um sonho, Prongslet.

- _Eu sei_, Sirius – disse Harry impacientemente.

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado **—** pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar idéias perigosas.**

- Harry tendo idéias perigosas minha bunda!

- Sirius Órion Black!

- Foi mal, Moony!

- Tem uma criança no quarto, faça-me um favor e _não _xingue, está bem?

- Desculpa, Moony.

Harry apertou os lábios, ouvindo a conversa – ele não era uma criança.

**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Peter à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão.**

- De sobremesa, hoje à noite, teremos qualquer tipo de sorvete que você quiser – Remo decretou tão certo quanto Sirius falara que comprariam roupas novas ao menino.

**Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**

- Não sabia que tinha isso dentro de você, Prongslet! – Sirius manejou dizer entre risadas.

**Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo.**

O riso morreu levemente. Era simplesmente triste que uma das melhores manhãs de Harry fosse no zoológico, tendo que andar com os Dursley e comendo um picolé barato de limão.

**Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e Peter, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo.**

Sirius estava com uma incrível vontade de bater em alguém – não importava quem.

**Almoçaram no restaurante do zôo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

- Hm – Remo disse, atraindo a atenção para ele – Você almoçou, Harry?

- Não – o moreno falou quietamente e logo disse -, mas só porque eu não quis, já tinha o picolé.

- _Picolé _não é um almoço – Remo disse severo.

Harry sorriu acanhadamente.

**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**

- Repetindo: você simplesmente amaldiçoou isso.

**Terminado o almoço, foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis. Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Peter queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pitones que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo**

- Faz isso, faz isso! – Sirius torceu, todavia, logo leu a próxima frase e desanimou.

— **mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

**Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**

— **Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra no se mexeu.**

— **Faz outra vez — mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

— **Que chato — queixou-se Duda.**

**E saiu arrastando os pés. **

**Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio **— n**ão tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

- Você tem um sério complexo de inferioridade – Sirius declarou absoluto.

- O qu-? Não!

- Tem sim! Harry, você está se comparando à uma _cobra!_

Isso fez o moreno ficar quietinho.

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas. Devagarzinho, muito devagarzinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**

**E **_**piscou.**_

- Que m...? – Remo deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo por quase xingar.

**Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.**

**-** Não a incentive!

- Desculpe.

- Pare de se desculpar, filhote – Remo disse calmamente – Não tem nada pelo que se desculpar.

- Descul... – Harry parou no meio da frase.

**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**

— _**Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo**_**.**

— **Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo —, deve ser bem chato.**

- Como...?

**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**

— **Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro. Harry espiou. **

_**Boa Constrictor, Brasil.**_

— **Era bom lá?**

**A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu: **_**Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro**_**.**

— **Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

- Você é ofidioglota? – disse Sirius chocado, pensando em como ele sabia pouco sobre seu afilhado.

Hesitantemente, Harry assentiu. Ele esperou por uma expressão de nojo, ou talvez até um grito de "Aberração!", mas ele não veio.

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou num sorriso meio tristonho, meio amargo, vendo a expressão da criança à sua frente – Esperava que eu me afastasse de você somente por isso?

Harry não respondeu, mas Sirius entendia. Na verdade, ele e Remo estavam xingando muito os Dursley mentalmente.

**A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**

— **DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

**Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

- Bamboleando? – Sirius não pode impedir, ele partiu-se em risos.

— **Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry. Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**

- Fizeram soar mais doloroso do que realmente foi.

- Harry – disse Remo exasperado – por favor, pare de tentar amaciar as coisas. Tudo que os Dursley fizeram foi errado.

- Mas não doeu tanto assim...

- Mas doeu, não é? – vendo que o menino não responderia, o lobisomem continuou – Exatamente.

**O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Peter e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido. **

- Minnie ficaria impressionada.

- De fato, é uma magia acidental muito poderosa – Remo concordou.

- Minnie?

- Ele quis dizer _Minerva_ – Remo respondeu Harry firmemente, lançando um olhar ao amigo que dizia com todas as letras "olha o que você está ensinando!".

**A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão **—** as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: "Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigada, amigo."**

- Ah, pelo menos a cobra tem senso de humor – Sirius comentou alegremente. Remo rolou os olhos para isso.

**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

— **Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir **—**, para onde foi o vidro?**

- Mágica! – Harry disse num sussurro misterioso. Todos riram.

**O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes. Peter e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, **

- Brilhante! Moony, podemos ter uma cobra assim de estima...

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não.

Sirius fez um biquinho. Harry riu.

**mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, **

- Dramático, não?

**enquanto Peter jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. **

**- **Eles combinam_._

**Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Peter ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

— **Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**

- FILHO DA MÃE!

- PADFOOT!

- Foi mal, Remmy.

- Ah, fala sério, Remo – Harry exclamou – Sirius não disse nada demais, somente o xingou de filho da mãe... O que devo concordar plenamente.

- Olhe a língua, Harry – Sirius franziu o cenho, pensando em como ele não gostava quando as palavras que ele falara a pouco saiam da boca de seu afilhado. Remo sorriu, como se ouvisse os pensamentos do amigo.

- Francamente... – o moreno sussurrou por baixo da respiração.

Remo não esboçou reação – devido sua audição como lobisomem, ele obviamente ouvira, mas não contaria isso a Harry (quem sabe o que ele faria por baixo de um suspiro?).

**Tio Válter esperou até Peter estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry. Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

— **Vá... armário... Harry... sem comida — antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.**

- SEM COMIDA? – dessa vez não foi Sirius que explodiu pelo que seria a terceira vez, mas Remo – Não me surpreende que você seja tão pequeno!

- Ei! Eu não sou _pequeno_! – Harry gritou a última palavra, bravo. Ora, eles o estavam tratando como uma criança e agora essa de pequeno.

- Não fale assim com Remo, Harry James – Sirius disse sério. Harry engoliu, ele não ouvia muito seu nome completo.

- Mas eu não sou pequeno!

- É sim, Harry – Remo disse mais calmo do que antes.

- _Não sou!_

- Harry James Potter! – Sirius avisou novamente.

Essa discussão de tamanho foi encerrada – por enquanto. Remo a manteria quieta até o fim do capítulo.

**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.**

- Em geral, eu o incentivaria a ser um maroto, mas devido as circunstâncias, digo que é ridículo que um garoto de dez anos tenha de roubar comida na própria casa para ser alimentado – Sirius disse bravo.

**Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa.**

- Você lembra-se disso? – indagou um Remo muito pálido.

Harry assentiu, sem ousar dizer uma palavra. Estava alegre que Remo ligasse para ele, mas ainda estava infantilmente bravo com o "pequeno". Certamente ele não era tão... Miúdo assim, era?

**Isto, supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais.**

**-** Algum dia passaremos horas contando sobre seus pais – Sirius prometeu, mas não confiou em dizer muito mais, sua voz falhara.

**A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham lhe proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

- Não se preocupem, agora eu tenho um álbum deles – Harry falou serenamente, com um sorriso, pensando no ótimo presente de Hagrid.

**Quando era mais novo, Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera; **

Remo baixou os olhos para seu colo. Quantas vezes ele não desejara ir lá e pegar Harry para criar ele mesmo? Quantas vezes não pensara em falar com Dumbledore para ser o guardião do menino?

Agora, pensando bem, devia ter insistido com isso – cuidar de Harry. Mas, Alvo dissera que era um lugar seguro devido a barreira mágica pelo sangue de Lily e Petúnia. E Remo se deixou levar...

**os Dursley eram sua única família.**

- De sangue – Harry disse baixinho.

**Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. **

- Dédalo! – Remo exclamou surpreso. Sirius soltou um risinho.

**Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, **("Oh, claro que ele conhecia, Petúnia, amigos íntimos!")** tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.**

- Aparatação – disse Remo num suspiro desapontado.

**Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda.**

Sirius fechou o livro num baque surdo.

Ninguém disse nada por alguns minutos, absorvendo todas as informações que esse capítulo os dera, refletindo, pensando.

Sirius desejou que não tivesse ido atrás de Pedro, que tivesse ficado e ficado com Harry – estivesse ao seu lado, vendo-o crescer e se tornar o grande bruxo que é hoje. Vendo-o pegar sua primeira carta de Hogwarts, ou talvez o levando ao Beco Diagonal de tempos em tempos.

Remo queria que essas informações fossem mentira. Merlin; aquele era o filho dos seus melhores amigos, aquele garoto que considerava um sobrinho sofria de _bullying_, sofria rejeição e abuso em casa. Ele tinha sido infeliz durante longos dez anos, e ainda era todo verão! Como Remo queria que fosse diferente, queria tanto que era como uma dor.

Harry não falou nada também. Ele obviamente sabia de tudo isso, levando em conta que a vida era sua. Então, silenciosamente pegou o livro da cama e abriu no terceiro capítulo. Ele não queria ler, mas também não queria conversar sobre os Dursley, não agora – ainda mais sabendo que mais coisas viriam.

Não, ele somente queria terminar esse livro estúpido o mais rápido possível. Por esse motivo, ele somente leu em voz alta, atraindo a atenção dos dois adultos: _**"As Cartas de Ninguém"**_.


	4. As Cartas De Ninguém

**"As Cartas de Ninguém"**, Harry leu.

- Carta de Hogwarts? – Sirius perguntou ansioso.

- Cartas de Hogwarts – Harry confirmou com uma sombra de um sorriso. Tinha sido _muito _irritante tentar pegar uma carta, mas, certamente, o desespero de seus tios valia alguma coisa.

Remo, entretanto, não apreciou muito a conversa, pensando no porque de _carta _estar no plural.

**A fuga da jibóia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo. **

Como num passe mágico, o sorriso se apagou do rosto dos três.

- Quando é o aniversário de Dudley? – Sirius perguntou rapidamente.

Harry engoliu seco; se seu padrinho nem se dava ao trabalho de falar "porco Dursley", ele estava muito bravo.

- Junho.

Ninguém falou nada. Sirius somente puxou Harry para um abraço, fazendo-o derrubar o livro.

- Padfoot! – porém apreciou o gesto, pois era realmente confortador e amável. Durante alguns instantes ficaram assim, até Sirius deixá-lo voltar a ler o livro.

**Na altura em que lhe permitiram sair do armário,** **as férias de verão já haviam começado e Duda já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a Rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas.**

- Pobre Arabella – Remo lamentou.

**Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo dia. Peter, Dênis, Malcolm e Górdon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder.**

Remo e Sirius se partiram em risos.

- Eu vejo sua lógica, filhote – Remo sorriu -, perfeitamente.

- Minha segunda geração Marota! – Sirius explodiu em orgulho.

**Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry.**

Era impressionante como os sorrisos conseguiam sumir rápido.

- Remie, já ouviu falar em "Caçar Porcos"?

**Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança. **

- Hogwarts! – Sirius gritou em excitação.

**Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e,** **pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Duda.**

- Não! Você vai para _Hogwarts_!

- Eu _sei_, Sirius – exasperou-se Harry.

**Duda tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Válter, Smeltings. **

- Que tipo de escola se chama Smeltings?

- Que tipo de escola se chama Hogwarts, Pads? – Remo sorriu para o amigo, que fez bico.

- Bom, uma escola muito boa, _o que _eu duvido que _Smeltings _– Sirius fez uma voz fanha ao falar o nome da escola – seja.

**Peter ia para lá também. Harry, por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Duda achava muita graça nisso.**

- Eu não vejo graça – Remo rosnou como se, de repente, fosse um lobisomem e, não, um humano.

— **Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola — contou ele a Harry —, quer ir lá em cima praticar?**

- NÃO OUSE! – Remo e Sirius gritaram e ficaram confusos quando Harry explodiu em risos.

— **Não, obrigado — respondeu Harry. — O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. **

Ninguém disse nada. Estavam ocupados rindo.

— **E correu antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera.**

- Awnnn – Sirius reclamou – devia saber que ele não entenderia Harry.

**Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg. A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes.**

- Ótimo! Gatos são bichos do demônio!

- Achei que você gostasse de Bichento – Harry comentou para seu padrinho, que tinha então uma expressão defensiva.

- Bom, _ele _é inteligente, os outros gatos, por outro lado...

- Imagine o que Minerva faria se te escutasse – Remo brincou e Sirius empalideceu.

**Deixou Harry assistir à televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos.**

- Isso é crime!

- É, é, Moony, todos nós sabemos sobre sua reserva de chocolate – Sirius balançou a mão num gesto de falso descaso.

- Reserva? – riu-se Harry.

Remo corou e murmurou algo sobre "não ter reserva nenhuma" e "fazer Padfoot pagar".

**Naquela noite, Duda desfilou **("Supermodelo!" "Sirius, _cale a boca!_")** para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha.**

- Charmoso.

- E eu que sempre reclamei dos uniformes de _Hoggy_ serem muito pretos...

**Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando. Isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro.**

- Se você quiser praticar _bullying _nos outros – Remo disse raivosamente. Harry sentiu suas bochechas corando.

**Ao contemplar Duda nos calções laranja novos, tio Válter disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida.**

- Calções laranja? Faz parecer que ele estava de cueca.

- Sirius, eu estava lá... Por favor, _por favor_, não faça outro comentário como esse, ou ficarei doente – Harry disse meio verde. Remo olhou isso meio divertido meio preocupado.

**Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudinha estava tão bonito e adulto.**

- Bonito?

- Adulto?

- _BONITO?_ – Sirius repetiu somente para confirmar que ouvira direito.

**Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir.**

Sirius e Remo deram um _high five _com Harry.

**Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de uma grande tina de metal dentro da pia. Ele se aproximou para espiar. A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na água cinzenta.**

— **O que é isso? — perguntou à tia Petúnia. Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta.**

- Que petulância! – Sirius brincou, embora por dentro ardesse de raiva.

— **O seu uniforme novo de escola — respondeu. **

**Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez.**

— **Ah — comentou —, eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado.**

- Sarcasmo não vai funcionar com ela, Bambi.

— **Não seja idiota **("Você é suspeita para falar, Petúnia!" "Nenhuma objeção aqui, Moony.")** — retorquiu tia Petúnia com rispidez. — Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas de Duda para você. Vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar.**

**Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir.**

- Boa idéia, filhote..

**Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula **— **como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente.**

Remo sentiu seu coração quebrar ao pensar no seu filhote preocupado com coisas como essa, quando, na verdade, deveria estar animado em receber sua carta e comemorar com a família.

**Duda e tio Válter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry.**

- _Uniforme_...

- ... _Novo_?

Remo e Sirius dariam bons "gêmeos Weasley".

**Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado.**

- Que orgulho! – Sirius exclamou numa voz irritantemente fina, que Harry suspeitou fortemente que fosse uma imitação horrível (ou muito boa) de tia Petúnia.

**Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.**

— **Apanhe o correio, Duda — disse tio Válter por trás do jornal.**

- Oh, my _fucking _God! – Sirius exclamou, sua voz subindo nas alturas. Novamente, Remo agradeceu por ter tido a idéia de colocar um feitiço silenciador volta do quarto.

- O quê? – Harry indagou curioso, vendo que o padrinho não continuara a frase.

- Ele mandou o _bebê baleia _fazer algo de _útil_?

— **Mande o Harry apanhar.**

— **Apanhe o correio Harry.**

- Ah. O mundo está nos eixos novamente.

— **Mande o Duda apanhar.**

— **Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda.**

Remo pensou que seria uma idéia genial usar sua força de lobisomem para cutucar Duda e Válter nesse momento.

_Cutucar... Chutar... Lentamente incinerar..._

**Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Válter, Guida,**

- Vaca – Harry declarou decidido após ler o nome da "tia".

- Harry! – Remo e Sirius exclamaram severos. Sim, Sirius também.

- O que foi? Ela é _mesmo_!

Tirando o fato da cena de seu afilhado/sobrinho estar se explicando como uma criança que foi pega roubando biscoitos, Remo quase sorriu e disse: - Não quero esse vocabulário.

Então ele e Sirius puderam sorrir ao ver Harry fazer um bico.

**que estava passando férias na ilha de Wight, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e **— **uma **_**carta para Harry.**_

**Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante. **

- Seu coração faz coisas estranhas.

- É uma expressão, Pads!

- Ah. Foi mal, Prongslet.

- Por nada, Sirius.

**Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes,** **não era sócio da biblioteca, de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.**

_**Sr. H. Potter**_

_**O Armário sob a Escada**_

_**Rua dos Alfeneiros 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey.**_

- _Eles _sabem! Eles sabiam que meu filhote estava sendo maltratado e não fizeram NADA! – Sirius urrou com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Padfoot!

- Como _ousaram _deixar MEU afilhado sendo MALTRATADO todos esses anos?

- _Padfoot!_

- E SABIAM DISSO?

- SIRIUS! – Harry gritou no ouvido do padrinho, vendo que os gritos de atenção de Remo não funcionavam.

- Porr... – Remo deu uma tapa na cabeça do amigo, impedindo de continuar praguejando – Caramba, Prongslet, precisava gritar tão alto?

- Você não estava me escutando – Harry deu de ombros, o que fez Remo lançar-lhe um olhar que claramente dizia "Não fale assim com seu padrinho", antes de virar para o amigo.

- Eu queria dizer é há Penas Encantadas para escrever as cartas, de forma que ninguém olha para onde foram endereçadas.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Eu _fui _professor por um ano, Padfoot.

- Ah.

**O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.**

- O que é um selo?

- Eu já não te respondi isso, Pads?

**Quando virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão; um leão,**

- Vai Grifinória! – Sirius exclamou batendo palmas, fazendo os outros dois integrantes do quarto revirarem os olhos, embora pudessem claramente ver o sorriso enorme de Harry.

**uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra H.**

- _Hogwarts_! – Sirius e Harry gritaram alegremente.

Todos sorriam.

— **Anda depressa, moleque! — gritou tio Válter da cozinha. — Está fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? — E riu da própria piada.**

- Rá, rá – Sirius soltou mal humoradamente – Tão engraçada.

- Até esqueci-me de rir – Remo completou tão entediado quanto.

**Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta.**

_"Por que eu tenho a impressão de que essa não foi uma boa idéia?"_, Remo pensou.

**Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Válter, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.**

**Tio Válter rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.**

— **Guida está doente — informou à tia Petúnia. — Comeu um marisco suspeito...**

- Bem feito!

- _Harry!_

- Desculpa Remo – ele falou baixinho.

- Está perdoado, mas, por favor, não deseje mal a ninguém, ok?

- Nem a Voldemort?

- Bom, aí é _outra _história...

— **Pai! — exclamou Duda de repente. — Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!**

- Porco!

Harry ficou olhando seu padrinho e Remo por um segundo.

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou curioso – Não vai continuar a ler?

- Por que só ele pode falar mal? – Harry perguntou para Remo, que sorriu da pergunta infantilmente emburrada.

**Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando tio Válter arrancou-a de sua mão.**

- Isso é ilegal! – Sirius berrou e Remo o olhou impressionado, dizendo:

- Achei que não sabia nada do mundo dos trouxas, Pads.

- Eu _fiz _Estudo dos Trouxas, sim, Moony! Além do que, como isso afetaria minha mãe se eu não soubesse um pouco?

— **É **_**minha**_**! — disse Harry, tentando recuperá-la.**

- Meu garoto! – Sirius orgulhosamente bagunçou – mais – o cabelo de Harry.

— **Quem iria escrever para você? — zombou tio Válter, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo-a com o olhar. Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido que um sinal de tráfego. E não parou aí. Segundos depois ficou branco-acinzentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho.**

- Esse cara é um holofote ambulante – troca para a cor que você quiser!

— **P-P-Petúnia! — ofegou.**

- E rei do drama – Remo falou, concordando com a frase anterior do amigo.

**Duda tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Válter segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance. Tia Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade e leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu ruído de engasgo.**

— **Válter! Ah, meu Deus, Válter!**

- É por isso que eles combinam – Harry disse em concordância com os argumentos de seu padrinho e "tio".

**Eles se encararam, parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e Duda continuavam na cozinha. Duda não estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Deu uma bengalada forte na cabeça do pai.**

- Se ele fosse meu filho, ficaria sem sentar uma semana por isso! – Remo reclamou.

Harry arregalou os olhos, pensando numa imagem não muito acolhedora em sua mente. Sirius riu da careta do afilhado.

- Você parece a Molly falando assim!

Isso fez Harry corar, pensando na imagem de Rony... Fred e Jorge... Gina... _Credo_!

— **Quero ler esta carta — falou alto.**

- Não é sua, porquinho!

— **Quero lê-la — disse Harry furioso —, porque é **_**minha.**_

- Obrigada lógica! – Remo exclamou.

— **Saiam os dois — ordenou com voz rouca tio Válter, enfiando a carta no envelope.**

- Olá, injustiça – Sirius bufou amargamente.

**Harry não se mexeu.**

Isso fez os dois homens erguerem as sobrancelhas. Remo ainda comentou: - Imagino se ele tem o temperamento da mãe ou do pai.

- Meus pais tinham um temperamento?

- Isso é compreensível. Sua mãe tinha cabelos ruivos, isso sim – Sirius respondeu como se "cabelos ruivos" fossem um tipo diferente de temperamento.

— **QUERO MINHA CARTA! — gritou.**

- Ah. Lily reencarnou naquela cozinha – Sirius falou carinhosamente, pensando na irmã e, ao mesmo tempo, cunhada.

— _**Me**_** deixa ver! — exigiu Duda.**

— **Fora! — berrou Tio Válter, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Duda, pelo cangote, atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha. **

- ELE TOCOU NO _MEU _AFILHADO! – Sirius berrou ao mesmo tempo em que Remo rosnava: - ELE _JOGOU _MEU FILHOTE NO HALL!

- Calma, pessoal, não foi nada.

- Foi _sim_, Prongslet, isso é sério, muito sério.

Mas Sirius não continuou, pois não confiava muito no que dizer.

Os olhos de Remo, Harry reparou, tinham um estranho tom amarelo – e ele percebeu que era como se fosse o lobo dentro de Remo. _Moony_. Vendo isso, o garoto colocou uma mão do braço do tio e seus olhos voltaram ao âmbar, como Uísque de Fogo.

**Harry e Duda na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa, mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar a fechadura;**

- Vai, Prongslet!

**Duda ganhou, **

- Humpf!

**por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.**

— **Válter — disse tia Petúnia com voz trêmula —, olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?**

— **Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo — murmurou tio Válter enlouquecido.**

- Nah. Temos coisa melhor pra fazer, Baleia.

— **Mas o que vamos fazer, Válter? Vamos responder à carta? Dizer a eles que não queremos...**

- _Não!_

**Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Válter andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.**

— **Não — disse ele decidido. — Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... não vamos fazer nada...**

— Porque isso realmente vai impedir Harry de receber ir para Hogwarts. — ironizou Remo.

— **Mas...**

— **Não vou ter um deles em casa, Petúnia! Nós não juramos quando o recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?**

- Acabar? _Acabar?_

- O que ele quer dizer com isso, Harry? – Remo perguntou para o garoto mais calmamente do que Sirius, que parecia pronto para irromper na casa dos Dursley a qualquer momento.

Harry não respondeu – abaixou a cabeça e encarou o colchão.

- Eles _bateram _em você? – Sirius perguntou numa voz calma, embora todo seu corpo tremesse de raiva. Ao ouvir a pergunta, o "Moony" dentro de Remo pareceu rosnar.

Harry não respondeu, somente balançou a cabeça num gesto que claramente dizia "Mais tarde".

Remo e Sirius não se deram por satisfeitos, mas vendo que ainda faltavam completar um capítulo sobre os Dursley, ficaram quietos – o que mais poderia acontecer?

**Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Válter fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes; visitou Harry no armário.**

- A Baleia cabe?

- Só a cabeça.

— **Cadê minha carta? — perguntou Harry, no instante em que tio Válter se espremeu pela porta. — Quem me escreveu?**

— **Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano **

- É – ironizou Remo fortemente -, existem muitos bruxos chamados Harry Potter morando em armários sob a escada.

— **disse tio Válter secamente. — Queimei a carta.**

- Vacoso!

- Isso nem é um palavra, Padfoot. E não _ouse _xingar na frente do meu filhote!

- Remo – Harry resmungou – eu não sou criança.

- Então por que está com onze anos? – _"e com aparência de oito?"_, Remo pensou com um gosto amargo na língua.

- Por causa desses malditos livros. Eu tenho _quinze _anos!

- Primeiro: não fale assim com Remo, Harry – Sirius avisou e Harry, novamente, se perguntou quando o padrinho ficara tão sério – segundo: onze ou quinze não queremos esse vocabulário.

Harry resignou-se em somente voltar a ler.

— _**Não**_** foi um engano — retrucou Harry com raiva —, tinha o endereço do meu armário.**

_"Não é algo para se orgulhar"_, Sirius rosnou em pensamento.

— **CALADO! — gritou tio Válter e algumas aranhas caíram do teto.**

_"Ron"_, Harry pensou, divagando no que os amigos estariam fazendo, se estariam pensando onde ele estava...

**Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso.**

- Ele já sorriu na vida dele?

- Não sei, Remo, sinceramente, não sei.

— **Hm, sim, Harry sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda.**

- _SEGUNDO QUARTO!_ – Remo e Sirius urraram com uma sincronia incrível, a despeito de que estavam muito irritados.

- Não é nada, gente, agora eu tenho me quarto – Harry disse quietamente e, vendo que ambos estavam prontos para começar uma enorme discussão, ele apressadamente leu:

— **Por quê? — perguntou Harry.**

- Por que questionar o fato de que vai sair do armário embaixo das escadas, Bambi?

- Ele estava sendo legal – Harry deu de ombros -, queria saber o por quê.

A resposta dele, aliás, não fez os outros dois mais felizes.

— **Não faça perguntas — disse com rispidez o tio. — Leve essas coisas para cima agora.**

**A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos:**

- _QUATRO!_

- E eles te faziam dormir num armário? – Remo perguntou fragilmente, sentindo que tudo dera errado. Como Dumbledore podia pensar que aquelas pessoas tomariam conta de seu filhote? Como? E McGonagall ainda avisara...

Ah, ele teria uma conversa séria com Alvo, se teria...

**um para tio Válter e tia Petúnia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Válter, Guida), **

Harry interrompeu a vontade de gritar por causa daquela mulher. Urgh!

**um onde Duda dormia e um onde Duda guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto. **

- Garotinho mimado... – Harry ouviu Remo resmungar no pé da cama. Segurando um sorriso, continuou a ler.

**Harry precisou de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima.**

**Sentou-se na cama e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um pequeno tanque com que certa vez Duda atropelara o cachorro do vizinho;** **no canto estava o primeiro televisor de Duda, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seu programa favorito fora cancelado; havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros, antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Duda trocara na escola por uma espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta dobrada porque Duda se sentara em cima dela. Outras prateleiras estavam cheias de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas.**

- Engraçado. Sempre dizem que julgar uma pessoa pela aparência é errado. Então – Sirius concluiu sabiamente – tudo que você tem que fazer é ouvir esse tipo de parágrafo num livro sobre seu afilhado. Aí você descobre o quão idiota alguém é.

Remo e Harry começaram a rir e demoraram algum tempo para parar. Cinco minutos depois, Harry ainda buscava ar.

**Lá de baixo veio o barulho de Duda gritando com a mãe:**

— **Eu não **_**quero**_** ele lá... eu **_**preciso**_** daquele quarto... mande ele sair.**

- Você não precisa desse quarto, seu bebê baleia! – Sirius gritou de repente.

- Harry precisa – e merece – muito mais do que você!

O dito cujo corou sob o elogio de Remo e a defesa de Sirius. Nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber, por isso, ele somente tirou a franja dos olhos e voltou à leitura.

**Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama. Ontem ele teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferia estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali encima sem ela.**

Vendo os olhares estranhos, Harry explicou: - É que eu nunca recebi uma carta, então, queria saber o que tinha escrito e quem era o escritor.

- Você não devia ter que passar por isso, Bambi – Remo comentou tristemente para o sobrinho -, a carta é sua, não deles.

Harry somente deu de ombros.

**Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Duda estava em estado de choque. Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito, dera pontapés na mãe e atirara sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta.**

- Eu disse que ele não sentaria por uma semana? Nunca mais sentaria na vida – Remo bufou ao seu lado.

Sirius novamente riu da careta do afilhado que, por sorte, passou despercebida pelo lobisomem.

**Harry pensava no dia anterior àquela hora, desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall.**

- Idem. – os dois homens no quarto concordaram.

**Tio Válter e tia Petúnia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores.**

**Quando o correio chegou, tio Válter, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável com Harry,**

_"Primeira vez na vida"_, Harry pensou com uma espécie de amargura.

**fez Duda ir buscá-lo.**

**Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:**

— **Chegou outra!** **Sr. H. Potter, O Menor Quarto da Casa **(Remo fez um barulho que lembrava muito um rosnado)**, Rua dos Alfeneiros 4...**

- Idiota! – Sirius gritou – Se ele queria ler tanto quanto você, devia ter aberto no hall!

**Com um grito sufocado tio Válter saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo pelo corredor, Harry logo atrás dele. Tio Válter teve que lutar e derrubar Duda no chão para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry que agarrara o pescoço do tio Válter por trás.**

- HAROLD JAMES POTTER! O que você estava _pensando_? Esse homem deve ser um quíntuplo de você! – Sirius exclamou severo e, de uma forma estranha, ao mesmo tempo preocupado. O moreno olhou para o pequeno corpo do afilhado e o imaginou agarrando um enorme hipopótamo. Isso lhe causou arrepios.

- Eu queria a carta – Harry deu de ombros nervosamente, pensando que se _Sirius_, o sempre brincalhão, tinha ficado assim (levando em conta que Remo também parecia bravo); imaginou como seria quando o trasgo montanhês viesse.

Tremeu – felizmente, para ele, passou despercebido pelos outros, que pareciam preocupados com o menino.

- Hm? Sirius? – Harry chamou.

Sirius parou de pensar em o quão indefeso seu afilhado era e olhou para o mesmo: - Oi, Prongslet?

Aliviado pelo uso do apelido, Harry disse intrigado:

- Meu nome não é Harold.

Sirius sorriu – assim como Remo.

- Eu sei. É que _Harold _soa mais repreendedor que _Harry_ - falou como se explicasse tudo.

**Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram várias bengaladas,**

Remo começou a mexer na cabeça de Harry – um gesto que bizarramente lembrou-o de macacos.

- Ahm... Remo? O que está fazendo?

- Vendo se tem algum machucado – e continuou a busca pelos braços e pescoço do menino.

- Isso foi há cinco anos.

- Sim, mas você está no corpo de onze, pode estar aí.

Harry suspirou, mas deixou Remo fazer o que quisesse, pois viu teimosia em seus olhos, até mesmo nos olhos de Sirius, como se concordasse silenciosamente com o que o amigo tinha dito.

Discretamente, imperceptivelmente, olhou sua mão esquerda. A cicatriz _Eu não devo contar mentiras _ainda estava ali, mesmo que seu corpo não estivesse idade correta. Será que haveria outras cicatrizes como a da faca de Wormtail no cemitério? Mais tarde procuraria em seu braço coberto pela blusa de manga comprida azul (que ele não sabia que tinha, ou por que vestia).

Depois de alguns minutos, Remo deixou-o voltar a ler, mais aliviado.

**tio Válter se endireitou, ofegante, com a carta de Harry apertada na mão.**

— **Vá para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o seu quarto — chiou para Harry. — Duda, saia, saia logo.**

**Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto. Alguém sabia que ele se mudara do armário e parecia saber que ele não recebera a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra vez? E desta vez ele tomaria providências para que desse certo. Tinha um plano.**

- Oh-ou – Sirius se expressou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou Harry, bravo – Eu _tenho _bons planos!

Remo sorriu vendo a defensiva do sobrinho: - Sirius quer dizer que quando seu pai tinha idéias, era melhor sair do caminho, filhote. Se você for como ele, haja com o que se preocupar.

**O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas na manhã seguinte. Harry desligou-o depressa e se vestiu em silêncio. Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceu as escadas, sorrateiro, sem acender nenhuma luz.**

**Ia esperar pelo carteiro na esquina da Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as cartas endereçadas ao número quatro.**

- Hm. Não é um plano ruim. – Sirius concedeu, porém acrescentou – Mas se o que Hermione disse sobre sua sorte for verdade, Prongslet, então não dará certo.

**Seu coração batia com força quando atravessou sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.**

— **AAAAARRREE!**

**Harry deu um salto no ar — pisara em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho — uma coisa **_**viva**_**!**

- Vou te considerar não só um filho de Maroto legítimo, mas um próprio Maroto se for quem eu penso que é! – Sirius torceu.

**As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio Válter**

- Meu garoto!

**que estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que Harry fizesse exatamente o que estava tentando fazer.**

**Gritou com Harry quase meia hora e depois lhe disse para ir preparar uma xícara de chá. **

**- **Ele não pode fazer nada por si só? – Remo reclamou, irritado que seu sobrinho tivesse que ficar fazendo tudo.

**Harry foi para a cozinha arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiu voltar o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Válter. Harry viu três cartas endereçadas em tinta verde.**

— **Quero... — começou, mas tio Válter estava rasgando as cartas em pedacinhos bem diante dos seus olhos.**

- Isso é crueldade. – Sirius soltou um muxoxo.

**Tio Válter não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas.**

— **Entende — explicou à tia Petúnia por entre os lábios cheios pregos —, se eles não puderem **_**entregar**_** então terão de desistir.**

— **Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Válter.**

- Pela primeira vez na vida, ela está falando com bom senso – Harry disse impressionado que sua tia não fosse somente... Normal.

— **Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petúnia eles não são como você e eu — disse tio Válter tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petúnia acabara de lhe trazer.**

- Claro que nossa mente não funciona como a sua – Remo disse e vendo os olhares incrédulos, acrescentou sorridente: - Nós temos sanidade, diferente de você. Sério, quem usa bolo de frutas para bater um prego?

Sirius e Harry riram.

**Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos que doze cartas para Harry. Como não passavam pela portinhola da correspondência, tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do banheiro no térreo. **

**Tio Válter ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas, apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as frestas das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém podia sair.**

**Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no campo de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído.**

- Paranóico – Sirius disse numa voz cantarolante.

- Eu ia dizer que se parece com Olho-Tonto – Remo declarou -, mas isso seria ofender Alastor, então, deixarei para lá.

**No sábado as coisas começam a fugir ao seu controle. Vinte e quatro cartas acabaram entrando em casa, enroladas e escondida em duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petúnia pela janela da sala de estar.**

- Não sabia que Minerva era tão criativa – Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Minnie é demais!

- _Minerva._

_- Minnie._

_- Minerva._

_- _Mimi.

Os dois olharam para Harry, que dissera o último apelido com um sorriso enorme. Explodiram em risadas e nem Remo teve coração para corrigir "Minerva".

**Enquanto tio Válter dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petúnia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.**

— **Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com **_**você**_**? — Duda perguntou espantado a Harry.**

- Uh, não sei – Sirius disse numa voz obviamente sarcástica e falsamente burra – Todo mundo bruxo, talvez?

**Na manhã do domingo, tio Válter sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.**

- Que antítese – comentou Remo.

— **Não tem correio aos domingos** **— lembrou a todos, contente, passando geléia nos jornais —, nada de cartas idiotas hoje...**

- No mundo trouxa – Harry disse numa falsa tosse, o que ganhou sorriso dos outros dois, que estavam mais do que contentes em ver o menininho feliz.

**Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca. No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry deu um salto no ar para apanhar uma...**

- Melhor apanhador do mundo! – Sirius explodiu em orgulho e Harry sorriu. Era bom fazer seu padrinho orgulhoso, porque ele nunca tinha ninguém para se orgulhar, ou preocupar. Não _desse _modo.

— **Fora! FORA!**

**Tio Válter agarrou Harry pela cintura e atirou-o no corredor. **

- ELE TOCOU NO MEU AFILHADO! – Sirius urrou mais irritado do que da última que tio Válter fizera isso.

E, para completo espanto de Harry – mas, aparentemente, não Remo -, Sirius sentou-o no seu colo. Simples assim. Acomodou-o com folgas em cima de suas pernas e passou os braços pela sua cintura.

- _Sirius!_

- Você vai ficar aqui, Prongslet, até eu me acalmar – Sirius quase implorou. E Harry não teve coração para dizer outra coisa, além do fato de que... Além do fato de que, mesmo que com quinze (ou onze, sabe Merlin quantos) anos, sentar no colo de seu padrinho era acolhedor.

Quando criança, ele nunca sentara ou fora pego no colo por alguém. Uma vez, aos três anos, abraçou sua tia quando ela deixou a ele e Duda no jardim de infância. Ela afastou-o como se tivesse algum tipo de doença e disse para não fazer isso de novo e, após abraçar "seu perfeito cavaleirinho Dudoquinha", foi embora, sem perceber um Harry pequenino de olhos molhados.

Por esse motivo, o mesmo Harry – não tão pequeno, mas ainda miúdo -, voltou a ler o livro.

**Depois que tia Petúnia e Duda tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Válter bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão.**

— **Já chega — disse tio Válter, tentando falar com calma, mas, ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pêlos dos bigodes. — Quero vocês aqui de volta em cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!**

**Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir.**

- Assustador – Remo brincou, esperando que o olhar assassino de seu amigo melhorasse. Não era o fato de que seu amigo parecia muito irritado _e _segurava seu filhote no colo que o preocupava. Estava preocupado _se _ele tirasse seu filhote do colo e fosse matar os Dursley.

Deus sabe do que Sirius é capaz de fazer por aquele menino.

_"Espero que possa ajudá-lo a cuidar dos Dursley"_, pensou Remo com um fio de esperança, afinal, ele também queria um chance de lentamente, dolorosamente tort... Espantou o pensamento. Dumbledore nunca deixaria.

**Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção à estrada. Duda fungava no banco traseiro; o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça por atrasá-los tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva.**

- Nenhum pai devia bater no seu filho! – Remo reclamou arrancando exclamações de concordância por parte de Sirius – Exceto palmadas, afinal, que criança mal criada não merece uma?

Isso levou Sirius a divagar nos velhos hábitos das famílias puro-sangue que usavam palmadas como disciplina. Rá! Antes fossem palmadas... Sua mãe adorava chutes e gritos...

_"Não pense nisso"_, falou a si mesmo, forçando-se a pensar em como gostava de segurar seu afilhado após tantos anos.

**Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petúnia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Válter fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.**

— **Para despistá-los... despistá-los — resmungava sempre que fazia isso.**

- Paranóico – Harry disse entre tosses e, quando os dois adultos o olharam, ele forçou um olhar inocentemente doce – Coisinha na garganta.

Os dois homens sorriram.

**Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro. **

- Quer comer algo, Prongslet?

- Não, Sirius, obrigado. E Remo também – Harry acrescentou, vendo que o lobisomem estava no meio da ação de levantar da cama e pegar algo para o menino comer.

**Quando a noite caiu Duda estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador.**

- Bem vindo à vida do meu filhote – Remo disse sombriamente. Isso não fez ninguém mais feliz.

**Tio Válter parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade. Duda e Harry dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam a mofo. Duda roncou, mas Harry ficou acordado, sentado no peitoral da janela, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensava...**

- No quê, Bambi?

- Sinceramente, não me lembro.

**Comeram cereais velhos e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café da manhã do dia seguinte. **

- Isso não é uma refeição saudável – resmungou Remo, num muxoxo frustrado e irritado. – Não é à toa que você é tão pequenininho.

Harry bufou fracamente, mas nada comentou – no momento, não discutiria com Remo sobre ficá-lo chamando de pequeno. Nem admitiria que era justamente por isso que era menor para sua idade; falta de nutrientes e momentos prolongados de fome.

**Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietária do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.**

— **Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. H. Potter? É que eu tenho umas cem dessas na recepção. — E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:**

_**Sr. H. Potter**_

_**Quarto 17**_

_**Railview Hotel**_

_**Cokeworth**_

**Harry tentou pegar a carta, mas tio Válter afastou sua mão. A mulher ficou olhando.**

- Não _olhe_! _Faça _alguma coisa! – falou Sirius irritadamente, pensando em como ninguém podia ter reparado que seu afilhado fora abusado durante toda a infância.

— **Eu recebo as cartas — disse tio Válter, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.**

— **Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? — tia Petúnia sugeriu timidamente horas depois,** **mas tio Válter não parecia ouvi-la. Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou a volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou a embarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.**

- Jesus, Maria, José! – Sirius exclamou entre surpresa, diversão e incredulidade – Esse homem é mais doido que pensei!

- Ele só quer evitar magia – Harry explicou suavemente.

- Mas não há como. Você mora lá, Prongslet.

Se Sirius soubesse o quão mal e culpado sua frase fez Harry se sentir, não teria dito-a.

— **Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? — Duda perguntou, cansado, à tia Petúnia no fim daquela tarde.**

- Se o próprio filho, que é – se possível – mais burro que o pai, sabe que ele enlouqueceu, então, é definitivo.

- Não que nós não soubéssemos, Moony.

**Tio Válter estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carro com todos dentro e desaparecera.**

**Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro. Duda choramingou.**

— **É segunda-feira — falou à mãe. — O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha **_**televisão**_**.**

**Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou a Harry uma coisa. Se **_**for**_** segunda-feira — e em geral podia-se confiar que Duda soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão — então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry.**

- PARABÉNS, HARRY! – os dois homens gritaram e o menino corou, mas somente Remo reparou, em vista que o menino ainda se encontrava no colo do padrinho.

- Não é meu aniversário de verdade.

- Não corte nossa diversão – Sirius um bico. Apertou um pouco seu abraço em volta do afilhado, como se falasse um "parabéns" silencioso.

**Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos — no ano anterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado um cabide e um par de meias velhas do tio Válter.**

- Mas... Mas... É seu aniversário – Remo gaguejou completamente chocado.

Sirius estava igual. Mesmo que não fosse o filho perfeito, ainda ganhava presentes ou, pelo menos, parabéns e muitos anos de vida (não com muita felicidade por parte da mãe, mas ainda assim...).

Com um olhar, Sirius e Remo decidiram: iriam mimar Harry pelo resto da vida dele. O menino não reparou no olhar, visto que voltou a ler o livro em voz alta.

**Ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias.**

Remo suspirou suavemente.

**Tio Válter voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino**

- Imagino o que seja... – Remo ouviu Sirius cochichar por baixo da respiração, mas teve a impressão que somente ele ouviu, pois foi realmente baixo e escutado com sua audição de lobisomem.

**e não respondeu à tia Petúnia quando ela perguntou o que comprara.**

— **Encontrei o lugar perfeito! — falou. — Vamos! Saiam todos!**

**Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Válter apontou para o que parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar. Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.**

- Mas isso é perigoso! – Sirius muxoxou. Ele não acreditava que isso pudesse ficar cada vez pior. Apertou tanto seus braços em volta da cintura do afilhado que quase doía.

— **Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! **("Não é algo para se comemorar!" "Apoiado, Pads, apoiado!")** — disse tio Válter alegre, batendo palmas. — E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!**

**Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo.**

— **Já comprei algumas rações para nós — disse tio Válter —, portanto, todos a bordo!**

**Fazia muito frio no barco. Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos.**

Foi a vez de Remo soltar um resmungo infeliz de preocupação.

**Depois do que pareceram horas, eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Válter, escorregando, levou-os ate a casa em ruínas.**

**O interior era horrível; cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos.**

Sirius apertou os olhos suspeitosamente.

**Afinal as rações de Tio Válter eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e quatro bananas.**

- Isso não é uma refeição – Remo reclamou novamente sobre o mesmo assunto. Merlin, essas pessoas não entendiam que seu filhote precisava de comida _de verdade_?

**Ele tentou acender a lareira, mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou.**

— **Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? — disse ele animado.**

**Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcançá-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry concordava intimamente, embora este pensamento não o animasse nem um pouco.**

- Não seja pessimista, Prongslet, coisas boas acontecem para quem merece – falou Sirius bondosamente.

_"E uma aberração como eu merece?"_, o menino duvidou por alguns instantes.

**Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas. Tia Petúnia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Duda ao sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Válter foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do assoalho e se enrolar no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo.**

Remo conjurou um cobertor de lá xadrez e o entregou a Sirius, que logo em seguida enrolou em volta de Harry como se fosse um bebê tremendo de frio.

- Ei! O que é isso?

- Você não precisa do cobertor mais rasgado e ralo, vê? – Sirius disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas isso aconteceu há cinco anos! Não estou com frio agora! – Harry reclamou e também corou em cinco tons de vermelho; pela posição que estava, era como se fosse um bebê.

Merlin, qual era o problema desses dois?

_Só estão preocupados com você_, uma voz cochichou quietamente na sua cabeça. Parecia muito com a de Hermione.

**A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noite avançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome.**

- Tem certeza que não quer comer nada? – Sirius perguntou de novo, afrouxando um pouco o cobertor em volta de Harry, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

**Os roncos de Duda eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Duda, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele completaria onze anos. Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, perguntando- se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora.**

**Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse.**

Remo engoliu seco. Nenhuma criança devia pensar assim – se o teto caísse seu filhote certamente morreria, mas ele só queria se aquecer.

Seu coração pareceu pesar.

**Quatro minutos. Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltasse ele pudesse surrupiar uma.**

**Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E (faltavam dois minutos) que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquele? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?**

**Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... vinte... dez – nove — Talvez acordasse Duda, só para aborrecê-lo —**

**- **Faça isso, faça isso! – torceu Sirius alegremente.

**Três – dois – um...**

**BUM.**

Os dois homens pularam e olharam acusadoramente para o garoto, que gritara _bem _alto. Tinha levado um susto pela vida inteira!

**O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia, querendo entrar.**

- Quem, quem? – Sirius perguntou ansioso. Era amigo ou inimigo? Iria ajudar seu afilhado? Ou machucá-lo? Tão logo o pensamento surgiu e ele começou a rosnar.

- Você verá – vendo o sorriso no rosto de Harry, ele despreocupou-se um pouco. Se ele sorria, com certeza tinha sido algo bom.

Remo tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas, aparentemente, Harry já sabia do que ele falaria e logo disse: - Conversaremos sobre meus parentes no próximo capítulo, Remo. Afinal, ainda temos mais um inteiro com eles.

O lobisomem suspirou, não era exatamente isso que ele queria. Mas vendo que Harry não parecia muito confortável em falar disso agora, somente pegou o livro depositado na cama e abriu-o.

O moreno, aliás, rolou do colo do padrinho, que pareceu meio triste pelo fato. Esticando as pernas, o garoto tirou o cobertor: - Que calor! – e, com um sorriso alegre e inocente, que logo fez a tristeza de Sirius ir embora, voltou-se para Remo.

Sem perder tempo, o lobisomem leu: **"O Guardião das Chaves"**.


End file.
